Rescue or Recovery?
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Kitty,returns to St.Louis to check on a business deal,and attend a wedding But, while she's there witnesses something that puts Matt in a position Of Rescue or Recovery... You may remember these characters from a previous story... "The Heart will Bring us Home"
1. Chapter 1

Rescue or Recovery

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done!

A/N: a special Thank you to my friend Singerme, for all your help,as usual..Hugs Girl

And,Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, I appreciate you all you make this all worth doing!

PT.1

After a blistery long winter, the town of Dodge was more than happy to finally be seeing some small signs of spring. There was just the early morning sound of birds chirping on the window sill and a soothing breeze blowing across the room over the bed in the early hours of the morning. The sunrise peaked through the lace curtains of the second floor of the Long Branch stirring the entwined couple. Her long amber-copper tresses sprawled across his chest as she began to stir. The rather large cowboy lay watching, smiling down, remembering the special welcome home he'd received after being gone for two long weeks.

He had trailed an outlaw, Martin Bailey, clear to Pueblo and then had to take him to Hayes for trial and hanging. He knew it was a necessary job but that's one part of the job he'd never had the stomach to hang around for. So, he always tried to take his leave before it would happen, or just try not to have to witness the event.

His trip home, he'd always try and focus on what he had waiting for him, Dodge, home, stability, and to get all that. When he and Buck headed into town, his eyes would look for his beacon of light, the light that led to his heart, his soul, his stability. The arms of the woman he loved.

Matt Dillon was a man of few words, and although Kitty sometimes wanted him to be more expressive, over time they had a communication between them, unexplainable to some, but admired by many. Sometime what wasn't said, said more then what was.

Pulling her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead and brushing several curl off her face, he smiled. "Good morning."

Squirming, "Ummm," in a sultry voice, "Morning, cowboy. You're still here?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ugh. But you're gonna go, huh?" She buried her face into his chest.

"Ah, honey, I have to."

"Oh, Matt. The sun's not even up yet. And besides…" now pouting up at him, "no one knows you're back yet."

Cupping her chin in one large hand, "Look, Kit, Honey. I need to make out my report, then I'll come back and I'll take you to breakfast. Ok? Like you said, sun's not up yet. You can roll back over." Now reaching over, slapping her bottom.

"OUCH!" Now smirking at him. "Oh, alright, but I don't have to like it." She said, still pouting.

Matt dressed and quickly leaned down, kissing Kitty before letting himself out the side entrance, quietly descending the stairs and trying not to be seen. But just across the alley, a small light shined and the man sitting by the window, drinking coffee, swiped his mustache, smiled and mumbled. "Welcome home, Son."

Several hours later, Doc made his way down his stairs and across the boardwalk towards the Long Branch. Seeing Matt, he called out. "Hey, Matt!"

"Doc?"

"Matt..." catching up with him. "Welcome home, Matt." Patting him on the shoulder.

"Good to be home."

"I was just on my way to see if Kitty wanted to join me for breakfast." Doc said.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm taking Kitty to breakfast." Matt smiled at him. "Join us?"

Just then, they heard the jingle of spurs. "Oh no!" Doc covered his face with one hand. Matt just smiled.

Entering through the batwing doors, "Morning Sam."

"Marshal, Doc, Festus."

Matt was scanning the room. "Sam, Kit…"

"I'm right here, Cowboy." Kitty called, making her way across the landing. "Well, what's this? The welcoming committee?"

Needling at her, "Well now, Kitty, I was gone two weeks."

Smirking at him descending the stairs, "You don't need to tell me."

Rolling his eyes, "Alright, can we just go eat? I'm starving."

Shifting her eyes at him, "Of course you are, Cowboy." She let out a laugh.

The foursome all sat at a table at Delmonico's. Festus was holding a large stack of mail.

Doc tugged on his ear, "Well now, are you gonna sit there holding that pile all through breakfast or are you gonna tell us what all that is? Oh no, wait. You can't… You can't read. Ha!"

"Oh alright, you Ol Scudder. This here is the mail. I was a pickin' up the mail fer Matthew so I got Miz Kitty's and I even got yur'in." He said, starting to hand everyone their mail."

Doc began to snicker.

Kitty slapped him on the arm. "Oh, Curly, stop."

Suddenly Matt, Doc and Kitty began redirecting the mail in their hands to each other. Festus sat quietly, eyes lowered.

Kitty looked across the table. "Thank you, Festus. I appreciate it." She said as she winked at him.

Just then Joe was standing there. "Morning folks. What can I get ya?" He stood with his dry stare as he always did, no smile, staring straight ahead. Kitty ordered, then Doc, Matt and Festus.

Kitty watched as he walked away. "That man will never change." She said smiling.

Kitty had sat her pile of mail on the table. Matt couldn't help but notice the letter on the top. It had a return address from St. Louis. Kitty caught his expression but was unsure what it was about, or why.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue or Recovery

PT.2

After breakfast, Doc had mentioned having to make visits to several families now that the weather was warming up. Matt walked Kitty back to the Long Branch, agreeing to meet with Festus back at the office.

"Kitty, I have paper work to finish, so I'll see you later. "Ok?"

"Ok, Cowboy. I guess you have a lot to catch up on. But if you need a break later…" She said smiling at him with a teasing smirk.

Tipping his hat, "Yes, ma'am."

As she pushed through the batwing doors, she called, "Sam, it's seems fairly quiet. I'll be in the office."

"Sure, Miss Kitty. Louie is gonna help me with the bottles and the empties from the cellar."

Nodding, "That's fine, Sam. If you can, get him to eat something this afternoon. Will ya, please?"

Kitty had Sam setting up trays for free sandwiches for the customers. Once in her office, she dropped the mail pile on her desk, pulled out her ledgers and sat getting ready to balance the week's figures. She wanted to have them done before making out her new orders and before she met with any drummers who came in.

She began going over the weeks receipts when the pile sitting on the desk caught her eye. "Ummmmm?" Reaching over, she began fanning through the stack, now remembering the expression on Matt's face during breakfast. She picked up the one envelope she realized caught his attention.

It was rather fancy, addressed to her, but the return address… "Ah, Cowboy. This is what you were wondering about, huh?" The return address… "Ummmmm." She ran her slender finger over the decorative print.

William J. Lemp, 3322 De Menil Place St. Louis, Mo. 63118

Gazing off in thought, Kitty remembered the day Matt traveled to St. Louis and the awful fight they had about her staying at the home of her business associate as their houseguest. Matt assumed she was there for a romantic get together with the man of the house.

"Yes, I lost my temper at that thought but once I found him at the camp injured and well… Oh, why on earth would Matt be bothered by my getting a letter from William and Claudia? We're business associates."

She now turned over the envelope and opened it and began to read.

Dearest Kitty,

I'm writing to you for two reasons. First, I have some new business propositions concerning wonderful options for our dealings. And I would really appreciate the opportunity to meet with you and discuss them in person. Which brings me to my second reason for this letter. Young Hilda is to be married and Claudia and I would love to have you attend, as would Hilda. Please say you'll come. I'm sure you would enjoy the trip now that the season is changing.

Sincerely, William and Claudia Lemp

Kitty smiled. One, at the thought that the business investment she had made was doing very well. Then at the delightful news that young Hilda was going to be married, which was a surprise, knowing that when she spoke with her, Hilda was all about wanting to be a lady in business.

Finishing up her work, Kitty thought about what a nice trip this would be and it might even be nice if she could convince Matt to go along.

After a long day, Matt made a way, to the Long Branch. "Sam? Kitty around?"

"Sure, Marshal. She's in her room changing. Would you like me to tell her you're here or…"

"No, Sam, I'll just go up." He took the stairs two at a time and several steps across the landing, tapping on the door. "Kitty? It's me, Matt."

"It's open, Matt."

Entering, he saw that she was sitting at the vanity, putting on last touches.

"Get through your reports?"

"Ah, yeah, didn't think I'd ever get that done."

"Matt?"

"Huh?" He was now standing tossing his hat in his hands.

"Cowboy, what is it? You have something on your mind? Something you need to talk about?" Now she was watching him closely through the reflection as he sat on the settee. Turning, she asked, "Will a drink help?" She was now furrowing her brow

.

"Kit, this morning…" 

"Yeah?"

"Ah, Kit, your business is your own…

Now shaking her head, and smiling, "Cowboy." Walking over to her nightstand and pulling out the letter, she extended it. "This? Is this what is on your mind?" Now handing him William's letter.

Matt was hesitating to take it.

"Cowboy, yes William and Claudia Lemp wrote me. William about business and both of them about Hilda."

Now changing his expression, "About Hilda? That's the daughter, right?"

"Uh huh. She's getting married and they were extending an invitation." Now cupping his face, "Cowboy, I would love for you to come with me."

"Oh now, Kitty, you know I…"

Backing up, tightening her facial expression, "Let me guess. You can't." Now tapping his chest by the badge. "This!"

"Now, Kit…"

"Et et, no you don't. Matt, just forget it. Just forget I even asked you."

"Kitty, I… I…"

She stood and walked to the window. "Matt, I'm going for the wedding and some business dealings."

"Wait a minute! How long you gonna be gone?"

Spinning around, now with both hands on her hips, jaws tight, brows raised, "I don't know. As long as it takes or if I come back at all, Marshal. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do down stairs." And she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

As she descended the stairs, Matt trailed behind her. "Kitty, now wait a minute."

"Matt, I have nothing left to say." Walking over to the bar and grabbing a towel, she fiercely began wiping the top of the bar.

"Kit? Can we talk about this?"

With her lip tight and eyes piercing through him, "Are you still here?"

Slamming his hand on the bar, tossing his hat atop his head, he pushed his way out the batwing doors. The last words heard were, "Stubborn woman!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue or Recovery

PT.3

Kitty made arrangements for travel to St. Louis. Still angry with Matt, she avoided him as much as possible. Doc made his way into Matt's office.

"Well there. Good morning."

"Oh, morning, Doc. Coffee's hot."

Shaking his head, "Thought maybe we'd get breakfast." Doc searched Matt's face. "Oh, you big Lug. How long?"

"What?" Matt asked.

"How long you gonna sit and sulk?"

"Doc, what do you want me to do? She practically threw me out."

"And? Like that never happened before." Doc pointed out. "Matt, just…"

Matt stood, waving the posters in his hands. "Doc, I can't just pick up and go to St. Louis for a wedding. Kitty knows that."

"Of course she knows that but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow." Doc answered.

"Ugh! Doc, you're as bad as she is."

"Matt, why do I get the feeling, that's not all that's bothering you?"

"Ah," now stratching his head. "It's where she's going. You remember when she went to St. Louis a few years ago when the government had me guide the freed slaves across the prairie? She went on that business trip and stayed with that rich fella."

Scrubbing his upper lip, "Ah, I see. Jealousy."

"Hell, no!" Matt answered.

"Then what else do you call it?" Doc asked. "I remember Kitty telling me the fool you made of yourself barging into their home and the way you acted."

"Well, Doc, I thought she went there to be with him cause she was mad at me and…"

Doc nodded, "Uh Huh. Jealousy!"

"Doc, look, Kitty's her own woman. She can do whatever she wants, go with whoever she wants. We know I can't give her…"

"WAIT ONE COTTON PICKIN' MINUTE!" Doc yelled. "Matt, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. Matt, you're like a son to me, and that young lady, I love like my own daughter. But if I have to tell you how much Kitty loves you…"

Now, slamming his hand on the desk. "Ah, Doc, of course not. But sometimes she just makes me soooo…"

"Mad? Crazy? I think they are the same words she used to describe you. Matt, my boy, go talk to her before she gets on that stage." Doc shook his head and left.

Matt sat looking around the room then kicked the chair. "Ah, Kitty!"

Opening the door and making his way across Front Street, Matt headed for the Long Branch. Standing, he scanned the room. Sam smiled, nodding towards the office. Without a word, he walked through the outer door, tapping on the office door.

"What is it, Sam?" When there was no answer, "Sam?" She spun around to see him standing in the doorway, filling the frame. "OHHHH. Marshal."

Standing, tossing his hat in hand. "Kitty, we need to talk."

"Well, I said all I have to say." She went back to her books.

"Good. Then you can just listen, as hard as that will be."

"Now, Matt…"

"Thought you had nothing to say."

Shaking her head with her jaw clinched.

"Kitty, look, I'd really like to go with you. I would. But right now…"

Throwing up both hands, "I know, I know. You can't. The job!" She said in a defeated, sarcastic tone. "Matt, like I said, just forget it. Alright?"

"Kitty, about this William…"

Now raising her brow, "Yes. William Lemp. Matt, he's a business associate." Now moving closer to him. "Cowboy, I thought we cleared that up before. When will you learn?"

"Learn what?" Matt dropped his eyes.

"Damn it, Matt. After all these years…" Placing her hands on his chest. "There's only room in this woman's heart for one cowboy. That would be one 6'6", blue-eyed, handsome cowboy, that happens to be married, married to his badge." She was now tapping on the silver tin star on his vest. "But I'm just fool enough to still love him madly." She softened her face to a sultry pout.

"Ah, Honey." He was now enveloping her in his arms. "I know I can't give you, or offer you all the things…"

"Sssshhhh," placing several fingers to his lips. "Cowboy, sssshhhhh. Kiss me. Kiss me before I start crying."

Pulling her close, "Yes, Ma'am." Covering her lips with his, gently at first, turning more passionate. But they were interrupted by a knock.

"Miss Kitty? Barney dropped off a wire for you. Says it's important."

Breaking apart, straightening up. "Ok, Sam. I'll be right there."

As they entered the bar, Sam handed Kitty the wire.

Matt and Sam watched as Kitty's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh NO!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Rescue or Recovery

PT.4

Matt and Sam now watched as Kitty's facial expression froze.

"Kitty? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Swallowing hard, unable to speak, Kitty motioned for Sam to bring her a drink. "Matt, it's awful. It's just awful."

Holding her steady by the shoulders, "Kitty, what did the letter say?"

"William's parents. They were returning from Eachwege, Germany. They wanted to visit their homeland. William says that just before the ship docked, there was an explosion. John and Hilda. Oh Matt." Her eyes pooled with tears. She just laid her head on his chest then suddenly, she turned and headed upstairs.

Early the next morning, Doc made his way to the Long Branch for his usual morning coffee with his favorite redhead. "Morning, Sam!"

"Doc. Coffee? It's hot."

"Great!" He answered. "Kitty down yet?"

"Well, yeah, she was and now she's in her room packing."

Rubbing his chin, "Packing? Women! She leaves next week and she's packing now?"

"Oh, Doc, Miss Kitty is leaving tomorrow. She's had a change in plans. I guess you didn't hear about the letter?"

Surprised, tugging his ear, "No, no I didn't."

Just then Kitty appeared on the landing. "Morning, Curly."

"Well, morning, Honey."

Descending the stairs, Kitty looked at her bartender. "Sam, can I get a cup, please, to join Doc?"

"Yes, Ma'am, coming right up."

"Sam tells me you're leaving tomorrow?"

Nodding, "That's right. Change in plans. I received a letter from William Lemp. There's been an accident. His parents have been…" She now closed her eyes.

Doc reached over, squeezing her hand. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"We need to meet and discuss things, the board of trustees. News like this makes people…" She lowered her eyes.

"Kitty, Honey, you know Matt is really worri…"

"Et et, Curly. We settled all that. His job is his job."

Matt and Doc accompanied Kitty to the stage depot. "Kitty, you'll let me know when you get to St. Louis?"

"Of course, I will, Cowboy."

"Kit, you won't be gone long, will you?"

Doc leaned in. "Kitty, Honey, take care of yourself and hurry back."

Kissing his cheek, "I will, Curly. Cowboy, I'll be gone long enough for you to miss me." She said, winking at him.

Leaning close, "Oh, I'll miss you and I'll leave the light burning."

Winking again, "You'd better."

"Miss Russell, we're pulling out."

Matt held the door then lifted her by the waist into the stage, sliding his hand down her arm. Holding on to her hand, he mouthed the words, "Hurry home to me." As the stage pull down Front Street, Matt stood and watched till it was no longer in sight.

"Ok, Marshal, how about you buying me breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Matt, staring down the street isn't going to make it come back." Pulling his arm. "Come on."

Joseph City, Missouri.

The stage pulled into Joseph City, Missouri. It was late. The driver announced they would be holding over till the next morning. Kitty, although she wanted to just get to her destination, was ready to stretch her legs also a bed sounded great about now. As she stepped down from the stage, she heard her name.

"Miss Russell, the hotel is just across the street. We'll be leaving at 8a.m."

Nodding through her exhaustion. "Thank you."

Two other passengers parted the stage. One was a salesman who had badgered Kitty with a myriad of questions along the ride along with sales pitches. The other was a stuffy banker. Both of which she would have rather just ignored the entire ride.

As she entered the hotel, the clerk greeted her. "May I help you, Ma'am?" The clerk asked.

Smiling, "Yes. I'd like a room for the night."

Wide-eyed, "Just the night?"

Staring back at him. "Yes. Just the night, if you don't mind." When she went to step back, she backed into the man from the stage, the banker. "Oh, excuse me." He was standing so close behind her, Kitty now realized how it must have looked to the clerk.

Taking the key and nodding and again looking at the man behind her, clearing her throat. "Excuse me. Please?" Then she grabbed the side of her skirt and brushed passed him and walked up the stairs, shivering to shake the chill from her spine.

The next morning, as Kitty walked down the hall of the hotel to check out, a voice sounded from behind her.

"So we meet again. Good morning!"

Furrowing her brow, "Excuse me? We never met a first time."

"Well then, allow me, Miss Russell, is it? Louis Shaw, Bank of St. Louis."

"Mr. Shaw." She nodded. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, the driver of the stage spoke it last night. I must say it's been a pleasure to have such a beautiful traveling companion."

Shooting him a smirky smile. Something rubbed her wrong about this man. Kitty always relied on her judgment of men.

"Maybe you'll do me the honor of having coffee with me, before the stage leaves."

"I'm afraid I have to get a wire off before we leave, so I don't believe I'll have time. But you might? So, if you'll excuse me, I am in a hurry." And she quickly hurried down the stairs not giving him a chance to say anything more.

Rushing across the street to a telegraph office she spotted, she entered. "Good morning. I'd like to send a wire to Dodge City, please. And another to St. Louis?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Just write them out and I'll send them.

Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas

In Joseph City, headed to St. Louis this morning. Should arrive this afternoon. Will send wire when I arrive.

Kitty

William Lemp 3322 DeMonil Place, St. Louis, Mossouri.

Will be arriving in St. Louis this afternoon.

Kitty

The telegraph clerk took the two wires. "Marshal Dillon? Dodge City? Is this urgent? You're not in trouble are you?"

Shaking her head, "NO! Can you just send them both, please?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She paid him then left. As she left, she noticed the stage driver.

"Ah, Miss Russell. We'll be leaving in just a few minutes."

"That's fine. I'm ready."

"Oh, well, you can board now, if you like." He told her and he opened the door helping her in.

For the remainder of the ride Kitty avoided talking to Shaw. Three new passengers had boarded, a woman with a young boy and another young woman. The young boy was reading a dime novel about cowboys. He was so excited. He kept trying to tell his mother all about it, all about the hero Marshal taking care of all the bad outlaws. Kitty couldn't help but smile.

His mother just shook her head then looked to Kitty. "Don't know what to do with the boy. His uncle gave him this book, when we came out here from back east for a visit. And now he wants to be a cowboy lawman."

Kitty couldn't hold back her laugh.

"I'm sorry to bother you with his foolishness, Miss…"

"Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"I'm Amelia Quinn. This is my son, Thomas."

"Awe, Mom. Ok? It's Tommy."

"Well, Tommy," Kitty said. "Those stories you read aren't all exactly how it is out here, ya know?"

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes those lawmen get hurt pretty bad too."

"They do?" He said looking at Kitty and now listening intently.

"Oh yes."

"Did you ever see any?"

Smiling back at this enthusiastic 8 year old boy. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Leaning in close to her. "Realllly?"

"Uh huh. He's a United States Marshal."

"You hear that, Mom? A United States Marshal. Wow!"

"Kitty, where is home for you?" Amelia asked.

"Dodge City, Kansas." Kitty answered. "Matt is the Marshal there."

All the way to St. Louis, Little Tommy Quinn engaged Kitty in conversation about Marshals, deputies and outlaws. She was fascinated with excitement and it kept Shaw quiet. He left her alone.

Before long, the stage pulled into St. Louis. William had a driver waiting with a carriage to escort her to the Lemp home.

When the driver pulled up in front of the house, Jasper was standing at the door. "Welcome, Miss Russell."

"Aw, Jasper, it's so nice to see you again."

"Its a pleasure to have you come and visit with us again. I'll get your things, Ma'am. Mr. and Mrs. Lemp are this way." He said, leading her to the library.

Knocking, he waited for a reply.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Sir, Miss Russell has arrived."

Entering the library, Kitty smiled. "William, Claudia."

"Kitty!" The three hugged. Suddenly young Hilda came in.

"Miss Kitty!" Rushing to hug her. "I'm soooo glad you're here." As she hugged her, she whispered to her. "I need to talk to you privately."

"Kitty, I hope you don't mind. I'm expecting Hilda's fiancé. He's going to help us with some of Father's things, legal, banking, etc. And since he's going to be part of the family, I feel it would be good for him to sit in on some of the meetings. Father and I didn't really agree but things will change now so we need to stay on top of things. As I said, people react strangely when there's a death at the helm."

Smiling at her host and inhaling, "William, if you don't mind…"

Suddenly, Claudia stepped in. "Oh, William dear, Kitty must be exhausted from her travels." Waving Myra into the room, "Myra, please show Miss Russell to the room we've fixed for her."

Nodding, quietly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty turned and followed Myra up the stairs. Just the thought of kicking off her shoes and relaxing after this journey sounded very appealing.

Jasper entered again. "Sir, Miss Hilda, your guest has arrived.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Rescue or Recovery

PT.5

After taking a short rest, Kitty woke to a light tapping on her door. Looking up, she called. "Come in. It's open.

As the door slowly opened, Kitty noticed Hilda standing, holding the door. Her face was long, eyes sad. "Miss Kitty, did I wake you?"

Tilting her head, "Oh? No, of course not, Hilda. Come, sit." Kitty now walked to the settee and patted the seat beside her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

Now her tears trickled down her cheeks, "Oh, Miss Kitty, it's just not right."

Taking a kerchief from her sleeve, Kitty blotted the tears. "Hilda, what has you so upset?"

"It's… it's… this wedding!"

"The wedding?" Kitty repeated.

Sniffling, "Yes, the wedding, the marriage, all of it! Miss Kitty, I don't want any of it."

Now with eyes wide, "You don't? Well then, why? Why are you marrying this boy?"

"That's just it Miss Kitty, he's not a boy. He's a man."

Kitty held back a smile, realizing Hilda may have wanted her to consider them grown. "Oh, yes, of course. You are both very grown. I'm sorry, Hilda. Don't you love him?"

"No, Miss Kitty. I barely know him and he's more grown than you know." Now lowering her eyes. Miss Kitty, you don't understand. This marriage is arranged. Father arranged it like a business deal. This man, he's… he's… well, he's older."

"Older?" Kitty questioned. "Hilda?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He's Father's age, maybe more."

Shocked and raising her brow, "Oh, come now, Hilda. Your father wouldn't…"

Quickly stopping her, "Yes, Miss Kitty, he would. He told me my marrying Louis is good for the family and the family business. Oh, I know Father loves me but his business is the son he never had."

Kitty felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach. "Hilda Honey, don't you worry. I'll have a talk with your father and maybe this Louis."

Quickly, Hilda hugged Kitty. "Oh, Mother says cook will have dinner ready in a half hour."

Kitty changed clothes. Hilda had freshened up and met Kitty back in the hall.

"Well, you look much better." Kitty told the girl.

"Thank you. You look really nice tonight. Shall we?" Waving her hand towards the staircase. Chuckling, the two walked arm in arm.

As Kitty and Hilda entered the library, "Ah, there you are. We waited for you ladies."

Smiling, "Sorry, if we kept you." Kitty offered her apology.

"Oh, no, not at all. It gave us men a chance to have a drink before dinner." Just then, as William began to say, "Kitty, Claudia and I would like you to meet Hilda's fiancé." The man stood from the high back leather wing chair. "Louis."

Kitty stood stunned.

"William," Louis began speaking, "Miss Russell and I have already had the pleasure." Walking closer, taking her hand, he kissed the back of it."

Kitty swallowed hard. William looked at Kitty's expression. "Kitty, is something wrong?"

Now she looked from Louis to William then to poor Hilda. Her stare could have burned a hole through him. "Mr. Shaw?"

Claudia interrupted. "Dinner in ready. Let's all move to the dining room."

Louis took both the arms of Claudia and Hilda and William walked up, offering Kitty his arm.

Leaning in, "William, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if we could talk. In private?"

William looked her in the eye with speculation. "Sure, Kitty, anything for my business associate, and a mighty beautiful one at that."

Kitty noticed, all through dinner that Claudia and Hilda were excluded from conversation. But Kitty being Kitty did her best to change that. She remembered how much interest Hilda had in her grandfather and father's business.

"Hilda, tell me, how has it been working with your father?"

Louis was looking annoyed. "Come now, Miss Russell, that's preposterous."

Tilting her head, "Is that a fact, Mr. Shaw"

Now snickering, tossing a condescending look at Hilda, "She's a woman."

Now a raging temper began to boil in Kitty. "And your point would be?"

Shocked, Louis looked to William, "Seems I've touched a nerve."

"Let me tell you something." Her jaws were now clinched tight. "I have owned and run my own business for twenty plus years and have been very successful at it. And if Hilda wants to follow in her grandfather and father's footsteps, there's no reason she can't!"

"Louis," Hilda spoke up. "Miss Kitty is one of Father's associates. She is part of our family business."

Quickly, he hushed her. This again angered Kitty.

"Don't you dare hush her! William?"

"Kitty, Louis will be Hilda's husband."

Kitty couldn't figure why this strong man she had met just a little over a year or so ago was allowing someone to roll right over him and his daughter. She understood the family was grieving but this was too much. Placing her napkin on the table, "If you all will excuse me, I think I need some air."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Rescue or Recovery

PT.6

Kitty made her way to an open garden area, just down the long hall. She was trying to calm herself in her host home. Wiping a hand across her forehead, holding her hand on her stomach and inhaling deeply, she was thinking slightly aloud. "I just can't believe the audacity."

Suddenly she heard the soft voice of Claudia Lemp. "Ah, Kitty?"

Now smiling at her, turning, looking at this woman standing before her. She was petite, blonde and her meekness matched her size.

"Claudia? What am I missing? You have to know your daughter is not happy. She doesn't love this… this Louis Shaw."

Placing her tiny hand on Kitty's arm, directing her to sit on a small settee. "Kitty, my dear, William knows what is best for Hilda. He is her father after all."

"Claudia, please. This is your daughter too. She's told me she doesn't want to marry this man."

"Kitty, we women have always had to depend on the men in our lives to know what is right. You know?"

Shaking her head, "NO! No, I don't know. Hilda has her whole life ahead of her. She's a very smart girl. John and William can be very proud of the strides she's made to fit into your family business. Not let this Mr. Shaw…" now getting frustrated, "Claudia, Hilda is young and bright and has a lot of fire in her."

Nodding, "Oh, we know. That's where a husband will do some good."

Furrowing her brow, confused. "Do some good?"

"Oh, Louis Shaw will settle Hilda and keep her in her place and keep her presentable to represent our families in society."

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Claudia, will you excuse me, please?" Kitty walked back through the house shaking her head. Kitty was so riled, she found herself unable to sleep. Deciding to put on a robe and quietly make her way down the stairs, towards the back garden area, she stopped just outside the library at the sound of two raised voices.

She was not wanting to eves drop, but the voices became louder. Now she realized, the voices were William and Louis. Louis was questioning John about Kitty's presence.

"Look, William, I told you how this will go. Unless you want this business to collapse, you will follow my orders to the letter. We don't need any outside interference and that is exactly what you've brought with Miss Russell."

"Oh, now, Louis, Kitty is a business associate and a family friend. Hilda thinks a lot of her, as do Claudia and I."

"Need I remind you of several things here, William? You need me! Your latest endeavor may have cause you to go belly up. I hold the purse strings now. As long as you stick to the deal and keep Hilda in line we can't afford, or should I say, you can't afford to have Miss Russell asking too many questions."

William, refilled Louis' glass. "Ah, now Kitty isn't a problem as long as we follow through. She loses nothing and no one is the wiser. Hilda will do what I tell her. She'll do what right for the family."

"Well, William, you'd better hope so. Just how well do you know this Miss Kitty Russell?"

Turning and looking at him in deep question, "What are you asking, Louis?"

"I'm just warning you, I did some checking of my own. Kitty Russell maybe a strong single outspoken woman, but wherever she goes, she walks with a very large shadow."

"Louis, you're being cryptic. A large shadow?"

"Yes, one United States Marshal, Matt Dillon."

Laughing, "Marshal Dillon? Yes, he's Kitty's friend. Good man. Claudia and I met him when Kitty was here last and you're right. He does seem to look out for her." He now smiled.

After hearing their conversation, Kitty was now putting the pieces together. Now she really needed to talk to William alone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue or Recovery

PT.7

As she was standing outside the door, appalled at what she just overheard, she now realized they were moving towards the doors. Quickly moving out of sight, she watched Louis leave. Watching the front door close, she now proceeded to go back upstairs only to run into William.

"Ah, Kitty, my dear. Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, I guess all the travel and this has just been such a long day."

"Yes, but…" William hadn't known she was there long enough to hear Louis and he arguing.

Starting for the stairs, inhaling and turning back. "William…" looking at him now with real concern, "I think we need to talk."

The man she was now looking at just wasn't the man she'd met just a little over a year ago. William, as was his father, John, was a very astute, smart businessman. She searched her thoughts as the two headed into the library.

"Drink, my dear?"

Nodding, "Yes, brandy would be nice. William, about this wedding…"

"Oh, Kitty, this will be the event of the times."

Now gasping, "No! William, you don't understand. This is soooo wrong. Hilda doesn't want to marry this Mr. Shaw and it's just wrong in so many ways." She was now looking at him with a furrowed brow and head tilted.

"Now, Kitty, Hilda understands and will do whatever I ask of her for the family. Louis is…"

Before he could finish, she was shaking her head in disbelief. "William, no! Can't you see how wrong this is? Your daughter is so unhappy. And this Louis Shaw..." She continued with deep concern. "He's… he's just… ugh! I'm sorry, maybe this is not my business but maybe again, it is. What's really going on here, William? Hilda is not a business transaction."

"Kitty, please don't ask. Just know that everything I'm doing is good for business."

Frustrated, "How? How is forcing Hilda to marry a man that could be her father, good for business? William, there's things you're not telling me. Why do I have the feeling this Mr. Shaw has something big he's holding over you?"

William didn't answer and it was more what he didn't say that spoke volumes. Just then, Hilda entered, staring at them both.

"Miss Kitty, Father? Did I interrupt something? Something important?"

Smiling slightly, "No, Sweetheart, I was just talking to your father about… well, about your wedding and why it shouldn't happen."

Hilda's eyes widened. "Father," she stepped closer. "Miss Kitty is right." Hilda was now shaking. She had never gone against her father's wishes, but this, this was different. "Father, I don't think my marrying Louis Shaw is... is…" Now she lowered her eyes.

"Hilda, I'm your father and we talked about this. It will be good for the family and the business."

Now stepping between the two. "William? What about her?" Placing her hand on the young girls shoulder. "Hilda is your daughter. About business, how is Shaw involved?"

"Kitty, I can't… I can't discuss…" Leaning back.

Kitty expressed surprise. "William? Please. Whatever affects you, your family, and this business most of all, affects me as well."

"Kitty, Hilda, it's late. We can finish this… um, in the morning perhaps."

Nodding, 'Alright, we are going to the brewery tomorrow so we can talk more then. Good night, William." Then smiling at Hilda. "See you in the morning."

Early the following morning, Kitty was up and dressed and met with William in the dining room.

"Kitty? Good morning. Hope you slept well. Cook has breakfast ready."

"Oh, coffee's just fine." She waved her hand.

Suddenly, Hilda showed in the doorway, ready to join them. "Morning, Father, Miss Kitty."

"Hilda, dear, you up so early?"

"Yes, I thought I'd go with you both."

Kitty smiled, "Wonderful idea!" She was not giving William the chance to exclude her.

His eyes shifted between Kitty and Hilda. "Hilda, you know after the wedding, your husband will expect you to be at home. Not at the brewery."

"See, Father, that's another reason for not wanting to marry Louis. This is a family business and I am whether you want to admit it or not, your heir and I am very invested in working and keeping in the family business."

Kitty silently sat, proud of the way Hilda was making her point and standing up for herself.

The three made their way to the brewery. William was feeling outnumbered.

Hilda made her way to the offices. She was anxious to get into the books. Kitty and William walked through the plant. She planned on continuing their conversation from the night before.

"William, please. I know there is something you need to fill me in on. If you're in trouble, any trouble at all, please tell me." Standing shoulders squared and brow raised.

Looking around, "Kitty, ok, I was in trouble. I made a few bad decisions and the company was suffering."

"And Shaw?" She questioned.

Exhaling, nodding, "Louis Shaw bailed me out, otherwise we may have gone belly up."

"Oh, I see and his stake in this is Hilda?"

William lowered his gaze, now not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, William! Why didn't you just tell me. This just isn't the way!"

"Kitty, no one knew and I couldn't afford to have anyone find out. Especially now with Mother and Father's accident. The stockholders are already anxious with Father's passing. If they found out about this, we'd be ruined."

Hilda headed for the plant floor. "Father, I've gone over some of these ledgers."

"Kitty, will you excuse me for just a moment?"

William headed back to the office to join Hilda. When he arrived, the secretary stopped him. "Mr. Lemp, you have a visitor."

"Yes, Miss Jennings."

Before she could answer, Hilda spoke up. "Father, please let me show you something."

Miss Jennings, walking away, called over her shoulder. "Oh, when you're finished, Sir, you can meet him on the plant floor."

William paid no attention , wondering what Hilda may have found.

Kitty slowly walked around, still amazed at the size of the place. She was thinking about the first time she was there, all those massive barrels." Thinking to herself, "This was a wonderful investment. It's been great for the Long Branch, me, my future." Then her expression changed. "William ,what have you done?"

Suddenly, as she heard the footsteps behind her. "Well, your back? I'm sure the two of you handled that perfectly together." As she turned, she felt a shape blow, and slowly the room went black."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Rescue or Recovery

PT.8

Kitty had been right. Hilda was on top of things with the family business. Her decision to go that morning confirmed what she was thinking all along, her father's reason for marrying her off to not only a man she didn't care for, or love but also one she didn't exactly think too highly of or trust.

"Father," now looking very disappointed, "I've been looking over these figures and…"

Quickly, William hushed her. "Hilda, I guess it's time we had a talk."

"Father, are you in trouble? And if so, just how did you think marrying me off to Louis would help?"

"Hilda dear, I'm sorry. Yes, we, the business is in trouble. I made some not so good decisions and as for Louis, I went to him for help, as a banker, and what I thought was a friend. But I quickly learned a couple of things. One, be careful who your friends are. Two, don't make deals with them." Now he dropped his eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, you were his condition to bail us out."

"Me? You mean he wanted me in exchange for his help?"

Still looking at the floor, "Yes, my dear. Marrying you ensured him that his hold on owning our business someday and keeping me over a barrel and quiet."

Saddened to see the man she loved and respected all her life, now in this position. "Oh, Father! Now rubbing his arm, then laying her head on his shoulder. "Father?" Now looking at him with intense questioning. "Does Miss Kitty know? I mean, is she aware of all that is happening? I will admit, I did confide in her about my doubts on marrying Louis. Father, she is a wonderful businesswoman. If you would just confide in her…"

"Hilda, dear, I'm afraid Miss Kitty is aware and not very pleased with me at the moment. She has voiced her opinion on your upcoming marriage. She is a very strong woman. I can see why you admire her so and wish to model yourself after her as a woman in business."

"Father, let's talk more about this at home please? Maybe the three of us can figure something out something that doesn't involve trading me for Louis' help. Come on, let's go meet back with her and all have lunch." Smiling up at him, with forgiving eyes.

William and Hilda made their way back to the plant. Looking around," Father, where did you leave her?"

"Well, right here, of course, but I'm sure she decided to tour around ."

"Miss Kitty? Miss Kitty? Are you here?" Hearing no answer, she was now puzzled. "Ummmm, where could she be?"

"Not sure, my dear, but she has to be here somewhere." He said, still glancing around.

"Oh, Father, Miss Jennings did tell me you had a visitor. He was also waiting down here on the floor. Wait." She was now calling out to Miss Jennings.

"Yes, Miss Hilda?"

"Miss Jennings, the visitor? Did he leave?" Exhaling, "Maybe we kept him waiting too long."

"Mr. Lemp, he was here."

"And Miss Russell?"

"I believe she may have left. I did see him approach her on the floor."

"Ah, maybe they are off talking."

"Father, Miss Kitty wouldn't just leave."

"She must have, Hilda dear. She's no longer in the plant." After looking around more, William was convinced Kitty must have gone back to the house.

After arriving home, Hilda quickly looked around the house, anxious to tell Kitty all about what she and William had discussed but disappointed that she failed to find her. She questioned the staff as well as Claudia. Claudia was disturbed at the possibility Hilda's fears might be correct.

"Mother, Miss Kitty wouldn't just leave."

Jasper, excusing himself, entered announcing Louis Shaw's arrival."

Reaching out to embrace Hilda, but sensing her tension. "Did I interrupt anything, Hilda, Claudia?"

"No, Louis. Mother and I were just talking."

"But you look upset and dismayed."

"Oh, it's just that Father and I went to the plant this morning…"

Breaking in, "Now, dear Hilda, that really is no place for you. As my wife-to-be I insist you refrain from that place. Your place will be in our home. You will have quite enough to keep you busy."

"Louis, I am part of my family business and I intend to remain as such. And as I was saying, Miss Russell was with us and…"

Once again he cut her off. "Hilda, I understand you care for Miss Russell but her life is much different than yours will be. I won't have a wife of mine…"

Now she jumped in. "Louis, please. We need to talk."

"About what, my dear? You must understand, talking business is for the men."

"NO!" She was now getting angry. "It won't be. I intend on staying involved with the business but right now I need to find Miss Kitty. So if you'll excuse me." She started to walk away.

"Hilda, wait!"

Turning to face him, "Wait for what?" She was still angry but trying her best to contain herself.

"I saw Miss Russell at the plant."

"You did?" She questioned.

"Yes, I came to meet with William and she was there as well."

"Yes, she was with Father and I."

Reaching in his pocket, "Well, she's not missing." He said, handing her the piece of paper. "She left this. Apparently, Miss Russell had to go and couldn't wait to speak to you, an emergency I presume."

"Emergency?" She repeated.

"Yes, dear, in Dodge City. I didn't inquire about the details but did agree to pass along her message and apology."

"Oh," now looking to Claudia. "I do hope it was nothing too serious. But it's not really like her to…"

Now taking her by the shoulders, "Hilda, look at me. I'm sure she will tell you all about it when she can."

The room was dark, chilly and a bit damp. Kitty could smell spoiled beer. But, as for vision, it was dim.

Feeling light headed, trying to right herself, trying to focus in the dim lighting, rubbing her neck. "Ummmm, what happened? Where am I?" Her feeling was that she was somewhere about the plant. Feeling her way around she found that there were no windows and the walls were made of damp hard granite stone. Then she felt wood and what she thought could be a door.

Beginning to pound on it, she called out for someone, anyone. "HELP! HELP! Is anyone out there? I need help. I'm stuck in here!" Listening close she could hear the sounds of the large vats used for brewing.

"Ummm, where am I? I must still be in the plant. But how did I get in here?" Her head was hurting. She was hungry and thirsty.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Rescue or Recovery

PT.9

Dodge City, Kansas

Lying, listening to the early morning sounds of the day, still tossing and turning, it was a restless night for Matt. He understood Kitty's reasons for making this trip. Business, she had said, oh and the wedding. But she had been gone about a full week. He was missing her and had no idea when she was returning. Ugh! Tossing again on the cot in the office, he tried ignoring the sounds of old man Sims' squeaky milk cart.

Lying with a pillow pulled over his head, he was thinking, "This must be how Kitty feels when I'm gone." He still hadn't received a letter or wire from her. This was unlike Kitty. Finally getting up, walking across the room, and looking in the mirror on the wall, he said to himself, "Sheesh, you look awful."

Deciding to splash his face with cold water, suddenly he heard the jingle of spurs on the boardwalk and whistling. Just as he leaned to peak out the window, in a flash, the door opened.

"Matthew? Matthew?"

"Festus, I'm right here."

Festus was standing, holding a string full of catfish. "Looky here. Hope yer hungry. These here catfish were'a biting this morning."

"Festus…" He started and rubbed his hand over his face, then realized it wasn't worth saying anything. Shaking his head, 'Yeah, yeah, go on cook em up. I'm gonna take a look around the street."

"Matthew? Still ain't hear'd from Miz Kitty, huh?"

Rollin' his eyes, No Festus' …. No!

St. Louis, Missouri

Hilda was awake and dressed, making her way down the hall. Stopping just outside Kitty's room, she lightly tapped on her door. "Miss Kitty? Miss Kitty? It's Hilda. Are you…" She was now, slowly opening the door. Although Louis had said Kitty had him pass on a message that she had gone back to Dodge City for an emergency, Hilda had a gut feeling. She didn't trust Louis. There was something in his demeanor. She had learned to read people from William and John.

As she entered the room, she found Myra, the maid, cleaning up the room. She was coming out of the water room holding one of Kitty's nightgowns. Hilda looked at her surprised.

"Myra?"

"Oh, Miss Hilda. I was just straightening up for Miss Russell."

"Myra, did you see Miss Russell?"

"No, Miss." She answered. "But…"

"But what, Myra?" Hilda questioned. Myra now, lowered her eyes, hesitating. "Myra?"

"Well, Miss Hilda, last night Mr. Shaw suggested that I pack up Miss Russell's things."

"Mr. Shaw asked you to do this? Why?"

"All he said was Miss Russell had to leave suddenly and…" Again she lowered her eyes.

"Hummmmmm, it's okay, Myra. Pack them but just leave them in here. I'll handle this."

"Yes, Miss Hilda."

Kitty, groggy, stirred, stretching and rubbing her neck. She was sitting on a crate, balancing herself against the wall. Getting up and leaning against the wood plank, she was listening, hoping to hear voices. Again, all she could hear were the loud vats.

Then suddenly, she heard what sounded like large barrels sliding. Thinking to herself, "Oh good, someone is out there. Now she was being hopeful. "Hello! Hello out there! Can anyone hear me?"

Just then the wood door opened. "Now, now, Miss Russell. No one can hear you and no one will hear you."

Her eyes widened. "Well now, why am I not surprised?"

"Miss Russell, you're a smart woman. I knew you'd put two and two together."

"Do you really think you can keep me here? You know, someone will be…"

Cutting her off, "Ah, Miss Russell, yes I've considered that. That is why I'm moving you."

Inhaling and eyes wide, "What? Where to?"

Smiling in a sinister fashion, "You needn't concern yourself." Then turning, and waving his hand …Two men entered. "Take her!"

Her jaw dropped, as she took a step back. "Wait one minute. Don't you touch me."

"Now, Miss Russell, we can do this one of two ways, the easy way, or…"

Exhaling, tightening her jaw, her stare could burn a hole throw them. "Where are we going?"

Waving his hand through the doorway. "Right this way, Ma'am. Oh and if your think of trying anything stupid…" He began patting his side pocket. "Don't, it won't be pleasant."

Tilting her head, "Oh I wouldn't dream of it." She answered sarcastically.

Hilda hurried through breakfast. "Father, Mother, I have a few errands to run in town. I'll be…"

Quickly William cut in. "Hilda, what is so important? You know I don't like you going into town alone."

"Oh, Father, please. I'm a grown woman. I just have some things to do. Women things."

"And you can't wait till your mother or I, or even Louis, are free?"

Quickly, she answered. "NO! There are some things I'd like to do alone. Please?"

"Well, take one of the servants. I'd feel better you not be alone."

"Oh, Father, alright."

After she finished, Hilda grabbed her reticule then went to the kitchen, seeing the cook. "Madeline?

Madeline, is Ali around? I'd like her to go to town with me."

"Miss Hilda, she helping Myra with the rooms."

"Ok, I'll find her." Ali, was Madeline's daughter. She was about the same age as Hilda. She grew up in the house. They played together as small children and were more like sisters. Hilda could take Ali with her and not feel like she was being spied on. She could trust her. They shared secrets. Ali knew all Hilda's secrets. She knew Hilda didn't want to marry Louis. She knew she could even trust her to explain why she was going to town if need be.

The two girls climbed into the carriage and headed for town. "Hilda, I'm real glad you asked me to come with you today. I think this will be fun." As Hilda turned and looked at her friend, Ali could now see the expression on Hilda's face. "Hilda, is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Ali, I don't know. Maybe not but I need to know that if I tell you something, I can trust you to keep it just between us. Can I?"

"Oh, Hilda, of course, just like always. You know that. Pinky swear." She was now holding up her pinky finger. This was something they'd done since they were little girls.

Tightly hooking their pinky's together, "Ok then. Ali, I'm pretty sure Miss Russell is in trouble and I… well, if you are with me, we have to try and help her."

"Oh, Hilda, what kind of trouble?"

"Not real sure just yet but I think Louis is involved."

Covering her mouth with her hand, inhaling deep. "Oh no, Hilda!"

Nodding, "Yes, Ali. Last night Louis told Father and I that Miss Russell had an emergency and went back to Dodge City."

"Ok, why do you think that wouldn't be true?"

"Ali, I don't think she would have just left and said nothing, not even a goodbye."

"But if it was an emergency…" Ali asked.

"Ali, all her things are still in her room. Everything."

"Oh, Hilda? What can we do?"

"Well, first thing, I'm gonna send a wire to Dodge City."

"Dodge City?" Ali repeated.

Nodding, "Yes. See Miss Russell has a very good friend… Well…" Now smiling, "I think he's more than a friend, but he's a United States Marshal. And if she is in trouble, I'd think he would want to know."

"Well then, let's do it." Ali agreed.

Once in town, Hilda and Ali found the telegraph office. Entering, "Good morning, Mr. Bowers."

"Morning, Miss Lemp. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to send a wire, if you please."

"Well, yes, yes, write it out and I'll send it."

 _Marshal Matthew Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas_

 _Marshal, Miss Russell is missing. Need your help. A.S.A.P._

 _Miss Hilda Lemp, St. Louis, Missouri_

She handed it over and Bowers read it.

"Marshal? Dodge City, huh?"

"Mr. Bowers, just send it. Please?"

"Yes of course, Miss Lemp. Will you be waiting for an answer?"

"Oh that won't be necessary. He'll come."

Dodge City, Kansas

Barney sat quietly at his desk, dozing when his telegraph started tapping. When he saw the message, he knew he had to hurry and alert the marshal. Rushing out onto the street, he was asking everyone he came in contact with about Matt.

"Where's the Marshal? Anyone see the Marshal?" When he saw Festus, he yelled. "Festus! Festus! Where's Marshal Dillon?" He was now so excited he could barely speak.

"Now, Barney, hold ur taters. What'cha gittin' all cited about?"

"Festus, I got this wire for the Marshal. It's urgent! It's bout Miss Kitty!"

Just then, Matt and Doc were coming out of Delmonico's.

"Well, Matthew's right there abouts."

"What's all the excitement out here?" Matt asked as he stepped up next to them.

"Aw, Marshal, this!" He was now waving the piece of paper. "It's Miss Kitty!"

Matt could see on Barney's face it wasn't good. Grabbing the wire and reading, his eyes locked on the words… 'Miss Russell is missing'.

"Matt, what is it?" Doc asked.

"It's Kitty. She's missing, Doc."

"Matt…" But before he could finish, Matt was gone.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue or Recovery

PT.10

Being forcibly walked down back alleys for what seemed like forever by the two men, several times Kitty tripped because of their fast pace. "Come on. Come on. Get up on your feet."

"Well, if you'd slow down a bit, I'd be able to keep up. If that's not too much to ask." She twisted a smirk at them. "Just where are we going? Or is that too much to ask too?"

Now one looking at the other. "She sure has a mouth on her. We just may have to… Ummm… Look, Red, we can stuff your mouth if we have to."

She was now struggling as they continued pulling on her arms. "Just what is all this about? You'll never get away with this. You do know that, right? Someone will know I'm missing. And when they do, don't you think they'll come looking for me?"

"Look, Red, no one is missing you. You went home on an emergency, so by the time anyone really misses you, oops, too late."

"WHAT?!" She now pulled back loose from their grip. "I insist you tell me where were going."

Now they were on the docks by the river. "Look, we got orders to take you for a long ride."

Lemp House

Hilda and Ali arrived home. "Now, Ali, not a word about this to anyone. You hear me? Not your mother, no one. We'll talk later in my room."

Jasper met them at the door. "Miss Hilda? Miss Ali? Mr. Lemp and Mr. Shaw are waiting for you in the library, Miss Hilda."

"Thank you Jasper. Come on, Ali."

As she entered the library, "Father, Louis? Jasper says you were waiting for me?"

"Yes, Dear, Louis and I were just discussing your upcoming wedding."

"Oh? You were?"

"Yes, Dear. Louis was saying maybe we should move up the date. Maybe just have a small service, just family here at home."

"What? No! Father, this is something a girl plans for all her life. I'm your only daughter. This is a day I should always remember, a day that should be special for me. Please?" Hilda was doing her best to put off this marriage as much as possible. Any excuse she could come up with the better.

"Well, alright, Hilda dear, we were just talking. But if it means that much to you. You are my little girl. I never could say no to you."

"Thank you, Father." Now she leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Louis, please understand." She was now forcing herself to kiss his cheek as well.

Boat on Dock

Kitty was forced below deck, on what seem to be something of a medium size boat, maybe a steamboat or house boat. The two men blindfolded her before boarding it. They did not want her to know the location or see the faces of anyone coming or going.

She could hear them talking to someone, hearing them give orders not to untie her for any reason and that they would be pulling out the next afternoon. She could also tell money change hands. But she still hadn't quite figured out exactly what was behind all this. Just that it had something to do with what she overheard, between William and Louis. And she knew that for some reason Louis was afraid she would interfere.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Rescue and Recovery

PT.11

Matt sat on the train, looking out the window, his mind drifting, wondering what could have happened to Kitty. This was a business trip she told him and a wedding. What kind of trouble could she have walked into? Why didn't she listen to me? I knew this wasn't a good idea for her to come here alone.

"Ah, Kit Honey, what happened? Where are you? Are you alright? Hang on, Honey, I'll find you." Just then he heard the announcement that they were pulling into the St. Louis station.

As he descended the train, he started to look around for a place to rent a carriage. But heard a voice

"Marshal? Marshal Dillon?" Turning he saw standing before him, a petite girl, Hilda Lemp.

"Hello, Marshal. I'd recognize you anywhere. I'm Hilda Lemp. I sent you the wire about Miss Kitty."

"Yes, thank you."

"Come, I have a carriage over this way."

"Miss Lemp, what happened? You said Kitty is missing."

"Yes, Marshal, and call me Hilda, please. I believe she is. It's a long story and I'd like to explain it all from the beginning, if you'll indulge me. Marshal, when Miss Kitty came here, it was so my father could show her how well their business deals were doing and for my wedding."

"Yes, Kitty told me as much." He said.

"Yes, but it turns out when she arrived she found out Father was covering up the fact that he had made a few bad decisions business wise that hurt the profits and tried recouping them by making a deal with a local banker, Louis Shaw. Only the deal had a pay off. It was..."

Scrunching his face, "What was that?"

"Me!"

"You?" He asked.

"Yes, my father had to agree to let him marry me, an assurance of sorts, guarantee. Something to hold over father."

"And how does this involve Kitty?"

"Well, first, I had told Kitty I didn't want to marry Louis, in hopes she's talk to father on my behalf. I'm sorry , that was before I knew about the arrangement. But then Kitty found out. She overheard them talking in the library and saying she was in the way, an interference."

"Ok, then what happened?" He asked again.

"Well, the following morning, Father, Kitty and I went to the plant and when Father and I were in the office, Kitty disappeared. Later, when we couldn't find her, Louis said he saw her on the plant floor and that she had left, that she had an emergency. And he said she asked him to give us the message that she was sorry but she had to leave."

"Leave? And go where?"

"That's just it, Marshal. He said she went home to Dodge City."

"Dodge City? But Kitty didn't…"

"Oh, Marshal, I know she didn't. All her things are still in her room, just as they were. Marshal I'm scared. That's why I sent you the wire to help. I know you can help. I know you can find her. You can, can't you. Please? She's special to me, Marshal."

"Hilda, don't you worry. We'll find Kitty and you're right, she is special."

As they pulled up to the Lemp House, Willam Looked surprised seeing Matt climbing down off the carriage then helping Hilda down.

"Father, you remember Marshal Dillon?"

"Yes, I do. Kitty's friend. Welcome, Marshal. What brings you to St. Louis?"

"I did, Father." Hilda answered. "I did to help find Miss Kitty."

"Hilda dear…"

"What? Kitty went…"

Stopping him, both Matt and Hilda said together, "No, she didn't return home. Kitty's missing."

"Father, I sent for the Marshal to help find her and we need to cooperate with him. Father, I told him everything that has happened."

"Hilda, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Father! No more. Please? Something has happened to Miss Kitty because of what she overheard between you and Louis. Father, I've been trying to talk to you alone about it but Louis has seen to it that we haven't been alone. Father, I believe he's behind this."

"Look, Lemp, I need you to tell me everything you can to help me find Kitty."

"Marshal, I'm not sure what I can tell you."

"Think. Where would he take her? Hilda said she disappeared while you three were at your plant. Where is it?"

"Well, it's in town. I can take you and show you but I don't know what you think you'll find there."

"Just show me."

William and Matt headed down to the Lemp plant.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Rescue or Recovery

PT.12

Kitty could hear voices above deck. She recognized two as the men that brought her there and the third… Um, he sounded familiar but she just couldn't quite place it. She now was getting a chill, figuring being on the water and just being tired and hungry.

But she wanted to stay awake. She didn't trust them enough to go to sleep. Plus she didn't want to miss anything that might happen or anything she might hear. She just wanted to stay alert to try and figure a way out of this God-forsaken place.

She had no idea what their next move was going to be. She still wasn't sure their full reasoning behind all of this. Resting her head back against the hard surface, exhaling, thinking to herself, "Oh, Cowboy. Why couldn't you have made this trip with me? Now I have no way of letting you know… letting you know I need your help. Oh… UGH!"

William and Matt entered the plant. Matt stood scanning the large floor space. "Wow, impressive, Lemp. This is the last place you saw Kitty?"

"Well, yes. We were standing right about here talking about, well, business. I'm sure that wouldn't interest you, Marshal. But anyway, Hilda called me to the office and Kitty said she wanted to take a look around, look at some of the new changes.

"Ok, then what?" Matt asked.

"Well, while we were up in the office, my office woman, Miss Jennings, mentioned I had a visitor waiting for me on the floor. But before I could go back down… Well, anyway, he was gone."

"And Kitty?" Matt continued.

"Well, she was nowhere to be found." William answered.

Matt was now walking around, checking all the nooks and crannies, when he saw a small walkway. "Where's this lead to?"

"Oh, just an old storage room. We don't use it anymore." Matt quickly headed in that direction. "Marshal? We don't use it…" His words now fell on deaf ears.

Matt spotted the slightly ajar barrels in front of a wood door. He rushed to move them, forcing open the door. The lighting was dim, but as he looked around… "You said you don't use this room?"

"No, that's why it's blocked." William said.

Matt started to turn to leave, when he glanced down on the dirt floor. Stopping, reaching and scooping up a small white piece of cloth, he spread it out noticing the lace edges then the initials, KAR. His jaws tightened. "She was here! Kitty was here!"

"Are you sure, Marshal?" William asked.

Waving the kerchief, "Yes, this is Kitty's."

Matt also notice several footprints in the dirt. There were two large sets, which convinced him she wasn't alone, then a small set that had to be hers. They looked to be dragging. He now ran his hand through his hair then plopped his hat back on his head. "Ah, Kitty, hang on, honey. I'll find you. I promise you, I'll find you."

Now, he pushed passed William. Matt headed out of the plant looking for signs of a struggle. He figured Kitty dropped the kerchief purposely. He knew she would try her best to leave signs, a trail, anything she could if possible, with the hope that someone would be looking for her. Now he was just wishing he had agreed to go with her when she'd asked.

As he made his way down the street from the plant, he randomly stopped people asking if they had seen a woman and one or two men, giving a description of Kitty. Most people said no. Some just didn't want to get involved. Then a small boy overheard him, saying, "Hey, Mister. I think I saw them."

"You did, Son?" Matt now looked at this boy. This young boy was a street kid. Matt could see he was homeless, probably had been for some time. "Son, what's your name?"

"Ah, Lucas, Sir."

"Well, Lucas, you live around here?" 

"Kind'a, Sir."

"Lucas, you say you saw these two men and the woman?"

"Did they do something wrong, Sir? Break the law? You a lawman? You are, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, Lucas, I am but I'm trying to help the lady, she's a friend."

"Ah, she was real pretty."

Matt nodded. "So where did you see them? Do you know where they went?"

"Well, they came out of the beer plant. She didn't look like she wanted to go with them. They was holding her arms real tight, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Son, did you see where they took her?"

"Uh huh, they headed down by the river, the docks. She was fighting them something awful. She sure has a temper."

Matt smiled at his comment. "Yeah, she does at that." Matt reached in his pocket, handing the boy fifty cents. "Here, Lucas. You go and get yourself something to eat, hear me?"

Lucas' eyes widened. "Yes, Sir! Thank you. Hope you find your friend."

Lemp House

William returned home. Louis was waiting for him in the Library. Louis sat very impatiently. "Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here?"

"No, but I do have a business to run and I have other issues to tend to."

"Such as?" Louis Inquired.

"Well, for one, Kitty Russell's where abouts."

"Ah, William, I told you…"

Cutting him off, "Yes, I know what you told me and I now know it was a lie. What have you done with her, to her?"

Now laughing, "What makes you think I've done anything?"

"Because I know you." William answered.

"Alright, that woman was in our… my way. And I won't stand for anything or anyone, least of all a woman, that woman, standing in the way of what I want."

"Louis, are you a complete fool?" William now shouted.

"Look, you're panicking over nothing, Lemp. In a few days, Hilda and I will be married. I will have control of the business and as far as anyone is concerned Kitty Russell went back to Dodge City and we will have control of her shares."

"But, she hasn't gone back to Dodge City and someone will be looking for her?"

"William, how much do you know about Kitty Russell?"

"Obviously more then you, Louis."

"William, she's a saloon woman in a cattle town. So for all anyone knows, she ran off with some cowpoke that flashed the right amount of cash at her. That is her business isn't it. The woman ran a brothel!"

"Louis, you're wrong. You don't know Kitty. Kitty isn't like that at all. Yes, Kitty owns and operates the Long Branch saloon but she has a very good reputation. She operates one of the best businesses out there. She is very well known and respected. And if you did your homework as you said you did, you'd realize Kitty also casts one rather large shadow. Marshal Matt Dillon. Oh, and he's in St. Louis."

Shaw's face dropped. "WHAT? Dillon is here? How? Why?"

"I told you, Kitty is his woman. He's looking for her and believe me, he's not going to stop till he finds her. He will turn this town upside down if he has to."

Shaw was pacing. He now had to step up his plan. He'd heard about Matt Dillon and his reputation. But he wasn't ready to deal with him himself. Grabbing his hat and heading out the door he looked at William. "I'll deal with you later."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Rescue Or Recovery?

PT.13

Kitty, now so exhausted, had drifted off to sleep. Feeling the slight rocking of the boat, it had lulled her off to slumber. She needed to give into this even if just for a few minutes. Her eyes felt like lead balloons.

Just as she was enjoying the restful quiet and rocking, suddenly came the loud sound of heavy footsteps and yelling.

"Carter? Kassick? Where are you two?"

As the two men surfaced, "What's got you so riled?"

"Change in plans." Shaw yelled out. "Get this bucket ready to ship out."

"What? Where we going?" Carter asked.

"Doesn't matter anywhere. We need to dispose of her, and fast."

"What's the rush, Shaw?"

"Don't ask questions. I give the orders here. You're being paid well. Just follow orders! She can't be found."

"Found? Found by who? Lemp don't even know you have her and as long as you're pulling the strings…"

"Lemp's not the problem. It's that Dillon."

Kitty could now hear everything they were saying. "Oh, Cowboy? Could it be? Are you coming? Are you here and looking for me?" Exhaling and smiling, a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Let's get this thing moving. Kassick turned and headed for the engine room to give the boat captain Shaw's orders.

As he walked away, "Kassick, tell that captain when he gets out far enough to DUMP HER!"

Surprised at his comment, "Dump her?" Kassick repeated.

"Yes. Tie her up and DUMP HER!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.14

Matt made his way towards the river dock. Looking around, seeing the workers loading and unloading their wears, Matt began questioning workers. Many couldn't help because they didn't understand English. Others just would point him in the direction of someone else. Boats were moving in and out of the docking area.

Matt felt a tugging on his vest from behind. "Mister? Mister?"

Turning, he saw the small boy Lucas. "Son? What is it?"

"Mister..." he was now pointing out and down the river. "That there is one of the men. Him!"

Matt now saw the man he was pointing at standing on the deck smoking a cigar. "Lucas, are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. He was the one yelling at the pretty redheaded lady."

Matt's face turned red and he rushed to look around for a boat he could get on that would catch up to these men. He had to catch them before they got too far.

Lemp House

Hilda entered the library, seeing William upset. "Father, we need to talk."

"Not now, Hilda."

"Yes, Father, now! There are some things I need to say and things you need to hear." Claudia turned to leave the room but Hilda grabbed her arm. "No, Mother. Stay. You need to hear this as well. Please sit, both of you. As you know I am a grown woman and I am capable of making decisions, decisions for myself and my life. And yes, I know you're going to say I'm a woman and I should do only as I'm told. But, Father, times are changing. Women are doing much more on their own. Look at Miss Russell. She is beautiful, smart and a wonderfully successful businesswoman and you and Grandfather both respected and trusted her enough to do business with her. Am I right?"

William couldn't help but agree and also be proud of how smart his daughter was.

"Father, I'm not going to marry Louis Shaw. I've worked much too hard, learning everything I could and doing everything I could to make you and Grandfather proud of me and accept that I could be every bit as valuable to this family as a son." She now stared him eye to eye.

"When Kitty came here a few years ago, she only made me know more than ever just how right I was. And she made me know how proud I am of what and who I am. So you can either accept me or not." She now stood and kissed them both.

She turned and as she walked out of the room, "Hilda, where you going?" Claudia asked.

"To help the Marshal find Miss Kitty."

Shaw's men rushed the boat down the river, not knowing they'd been seen.

Kassick, going below, looked at Kitty. "Well, Red, guess it's the end of the line for you."

Furrowing her brow, "What? Where we going? Where are you taking me."

Now laughing, "Ah, nowhere." He reached for a large rope.

Kitty began to back up but she didn't have anywhere to really go. "Wait a minute. What are you doing?"

"Boss says to tie ya up and take you for a deep swim. Hahaha."

"NO, NO! You can't…"

He already had a large rope tied around her chest and stomach, holding her arms tight to her. Now pulling her to her feet She was fighting him as he forced her to the upper deck.

Hilda made her way to the family plant, questioning Miss Jennings. Mrs. Jennings explained that William and Matt had been there and found Kitty's kerchief and that Matt had left heading down the street on foot. Hilda wasn't sure where he'd be headed but walked around asking if anyone saw or spoke with a tall cowboy. Many pointed her in the direction of the river docks. Hilda remembered Louis had a boat docked there.

Searching the area, she questioned folks on the dock. Hilda was approached by Lucas. "Miss? Miss, you lookin' fer the big man in the big hat?"

Stooping down to talk to him, "Yes, I am. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, Miss, he was lookin' fer the pretty lady. Two men took her on that boat down the river. He's gone to find a boat to catch them."

Taking his hand and ruffling his hair, "Thank you. You've been a big help." Reaching in her reticule, she handed him twenty-five cents. "Here ya go."

"Wow, thank you."

Hilda rushed to try and find Matt. Walking along the boardwalk that ran along the river, she looked at all the faces, grabbing the arm of every large man who could be Matt. After several wrong men, she finally saw a man bent over a small rowboat, climbing in. Grabbing his shoulder, "Marshal? Marshal Dillon?"

Turning quickly, "Yes?"

"I'm Hilda."

Nodding, "Yes, I remember. What are you doing down here?"

"Same thing you are. Trying to find Miss Kitty."

"You just stay here. It's not safe. She's on that boat. I'm going after them."

"No! Marshal, I'm going with you. That's Louis' boat." Now staring at him. "Please?" She didn't wait for an answer. She climbed in. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Shaking his head, "Women!"

Matt was rowing as fast as he could and Hilda knew why.

"Marshal, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened and how this has affected Miss Kitty. She just tried to help me."

"It's not your fault, Hilda. This is your father and Shaw's doing. But right now, first things first, and that's getting to Kitty and making sure she is safe."

As they were talking, Hilda looked up with a look of shock on her face. "Oh my, Marshal! What's that they're doing?"

When the two looked up, they could see one of the men throwing something overboard making a large splash. It went into the water but didn't resurface.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.15

William had contacted the local constable, filling them in on what had happened. He now knew Matt was going to need help if he found Shaw and whoever he had working with him. Besides, now he knew Hilda went to follow Matt.

Constable Morrow and his men made their way to the docks, unsure just what they would find.

Matt and Hilda weren't sure just what they had just seen but they didn't want to let their imaginations get the best of them.

"Marshal? What do you think that was?"

"Hilda, I'm not sure but we need to hurry. Now when we catch up to the boat, I want you to promise me you will stay in this boat. You hear me?"

Shaking her head, "Un huh. I'm going with you. If Miss Kitty is on this boat…"

"Now listen to me. I can't find Kitty and worry about you too."

"Marshal, you don't need to worry about me. Louis isn't going to hurt me. He needs me, or needs my money and he can't get that till we're married. So let's just get to the boat."

As they got closer, it seemed quiet.

Matt climbed on, helping Hilda up. "Ok now, stay quiet and please be careful."

Matt snuck around and down below, finding Kassick, grabbing him from behind. "Hold it right there. Where's Kitty Russell?"

Startled. "Who?" Kassick asked.

"Kitty Russell. I'm not going to ask you again."

"Oh, you mean Red? Oh, she's not here. You're too late, big man."

Matt leaned back then threw a punch, knocking him across the small area. "Where is she?"

Seeing stars, shaking off the punch. "Whoa. Told ya, too late, she's gone. Shaw's orders."

Matt jerked him up by his collar, dragging him up to the top deck and hanging him over the side of the boat. "You're gonna tell me or I'm gonna…"

Kassick's eyes shifted to the water. "Alright man, alright. In there. She's in there."

"Where?" Matt yelled.

"Let me up and I'll tell ya."

Pulling him up, "Where?"

Just then Hilda came walking up with the Boat Captain and Carter. "Who's this?" Carter asked.

"Marshal Dillon." Hilda answered.

Still holding Kassick by the throat, Matt growled. "Where is she?"

Tossing his head towards the river, "In there."

Hilda's eyes widened. "Oh, Marshal. That's what we saw them throwing overboard."

Matt threw another punch, forcing him overboard. Without saying a word, he tossed his hat, pulled off his boots and jumped in.

Hilda hung over the side trying to see if she could see anything.

Kitty had been in the water for a few minutes. She was struggling with her arms tied. It was difficult. Also being blindfolded, she couldn't tell where she was. She just continued to kick her feet and squirm and try and keep herself moving. Once or twice she'd surface and get a gasp of air, calling out for help. But it was getting harder and harder. She was getting exhausted. She tried to let herself float but the water was so rough and cold. Suddenly, she felt herself hit something hard and everything went dark.

Constable Morrow made his way out to Shaw's boat. Hilda told him what happened when she and Matt arrived there. Morrow had more of his men join in the search with Matt to find Kitty. Hilda filled him in on the rest of the backstory so he'd understand everything. No one, at this point, was sure where Louis Shaw was.

"Constable Morrow, I know Louis is probably aware we know about what he has done. So, I'm sure that is why he's not here right now. But you can't let him get away with this." Hilda said.

"Miss Hilda, don't you worry. We'll find him. Let's just concentrate on locating Miss Russell first. We have his cohorts. We'll see what they have to say. Louis Shaw is very well known in this town. We'll find him. We can put out an all-points bulletin."

Matt continued searching through the murky water, popping up, yelling out for Kitty. The rough waters carried him along but he dove again and again. After about thirty minutes, he was getting short of breath. Grabbing on to a large rock and catching his breath, he spotted a reflection. When focusing on it again, he made his way closer, wiping his eyes. "KITTY?"

He was forcing his way through the rough water. As he made it closer, he could see it was Kitty, tangled in bushes along the riverbank. "Kitty! Kitty honey?"

She was unconscious and cold. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was bluish gray. Quickly he untied her, scooping her up, enveloping her in his arms. "Honey, I've got you, Honey. Hold on!"

Matt could see the boat from the River bank. He began trying to yell to them. "She's here! Hurry! Over here!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.16

Morrow made his way out to Matt and Kitty in the small boat Matt had commandeered from the dock earlier. "Marshal, here. Let me help. Hand her to me. Is she alive?"

Matt didn't answer as he handed Kitty up to Morrow then climbed into the boat, quickly reclaiming Kitty from him. "How far to the nearest doctor?" Matt then asked.

"St. Louis hospital is just down the street. You passed it on the way here. The large brown building on Ashley and Collins streets. It's the finest hospital in St. Louis.

Matt said nothing more than, "What are we waiting for? She needs help fast!"

Morrow could see Matt was consumed with worry about Kitty. He concentrated on rowing back to the boat.

Louis Shaw snuck off the boat with all the commotion and no one noticed him leave. He headed back to his office. Rummaging through his files, he was trying to destroy any files that he had connecting Kitty to any holdings to Lemp Brewery. In his mind, his plan had worked. He had disposed of her and what he considered his/their problem there was now no paper trail. Her shares would now also be his as would the Lemp Brewery once he married Hilda. He would have control of whatever was hers. With one Lemp down, he had only one to go. He was thinking to himself, 'These women need to remember their place.'

His train of thought was broken when he heard the door behind him open. "Shaw!"

"Lemp? What are you doing here?"

William was now looking around the room. "What is going on here, Louis?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. I'm handling everything, as I always do."

Running his hand through his hair, "Yes that's just what I'm afraid of, Louis."

"That's your problem, William. No backbone. I'm the one who has handled this issue from the start. You created this mess and it was up to me to fix it. Me! Now let me do what I have to and just stick to your end of the bargain." Shaw was racing around the room.

William grabbed his arm. "NO! NO! No more. Enough people have been hurt. Yes, I started this so it's up to me to own up to this, face my family. And I will fix this and hope they will forgive me. And Miss Russell as well."

"HaHa, That problem is taken care of."

"What? What are you talking about?" William questioned.

"Oh, Miss Russell is gone. I disposed of her. She's no longer a problem."

"Are you crazy, Shaw?" William shouted. "Shaw, there won't be a wedding. And as for our business arrangement…"

Now laughing, "Lemp, you'll come running back. You'll need me. Who's going to bail you out?"

William Lemp was never a violent man, but he had had enough of being humiliated and pushed around and seeing what had happened over the last week or so. Without thinking, he hauled off and swung a punch at Shaw, connecting with his jaw, knocking him to the floor, surprising even himself.

As he turned to leave, Hilda was standing in the doorway with a slight smile on her lips. "Father? Raising her brow taking his arm. "Shall we go?"

Smiling back at his daughter, "Yes, Dear."

Shaw sat on the floor of his office shocked. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Outside, "Father? I thought you might like to go with me to the hospital."

"Oh, Dear," now rubbing his knuckles, "It's not that bad."

Smiling, "No, not for that. The Marshal and I found Miss Kitty. She's in pretty serious condition. Louis' men threw her in the river bound up."

"He what? Of course, let's go. I'll get word to your mother."

ST. LOUIS HOSPITAL

Matt rushed through the doors of the hospital carrying Kitty.

Quickly, two doctors approached him. "What's the problem?"

"She's been in the river, she was bound and tossed in." Matt answered.

"What?" One doctor asked.

"She was kidnapped and the people that did this tried to drown her."

Now checking her out, "Do you know how long she was in the water?"

"I'm guessing a little over half an hour. Doc, is she going to be alright?"

"Well, give me a chance here. We need to warm her up." He started calling for a nurse. "Mary, let's get her out of these wet things and warm her up a bit. See if we can get some color back in her." Listening to her breathing, "Hum, shallow. Sounds like she swallowed some river water."

"Yeah, they had her tied up so it was hard for her to fight and swim." Matt told him.

"She's a lucky woman. That river is rough this time of year. She a friend of yours?"

Matt just nodded. "Can you help her, Doc?"

The doctor could see from the look on his face she was more than just a friend. All through their conversation, Matt eyes never left Kitty.

As the nurse removed Kitty's wet clothes, "Doctor. You may want to see this."

"What is it, Mary?"

She now alluded to the scars on Kitty's side. "Oh! Marshal? Can I see you a second?"

"Doctor?"

"Marshal, are you aware of any surgeries Miss Russell has had?"

Matt now noticed what he was referring to. "Ah, yes, Doc. Several years ago, back in Dodge City, where we are from, Miss Russell was shot and our local Doc saved her life. It was very serious. We almost lost her, but Doc Adams is a good doctor and Kitty is a strong woman."

"Well, Marshal, let's hope she still has some of that strength. Marshal, I'm going to try giving her some assistance with her breathing. Oxygen. It will help and hopefully dry up her lungs some. We just have to make sure she doesn't develop pneumonia. I suggest you go get out of those wet things yourself and get some rest. It doesn't look like she's going to wake up for a while."

"No, I want to be here when…"

"Look, you're not going to do her much good if you end up in here as well. I promise you, if there is any change I'll get word to you right away."

Just then, Hilda and William entered. "Marshal, I'll stay. Go on."

Matt agreed and he headed back to Lemp's House to change but stopped to send a wire to Doc in Dodge.

 _ **Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Found Kitty, Seriously Ill, Worried. Can you come?**_

 _ **Matt**_

Matt knew it was a lot to expect but he also knew Doc would be just as concerned as he was when it came to Kitty.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.17

Constable Morrow had gathered up Carter and Kassick along with the boat captain and took them in for questioning. He realized the captain didn't actually know much of what was going on. He was just employed by Shaw to care for his boat and drive any time he took it out. He had never given him any details of their plans that day. When questioning the men, Carter and Kassick admitted he had no part in any of the plan Shaw put in place. Morrow released him.

"Ok, you two, you both realize I have a long list of charges against you. And depending on what happens at the hospital, I may be adding murder to that list."

"Hey now, wait a minute!" Carter yelled out. "It was Shaw that wanted the redhead at the bottom of the river. She didn't mean a thing to us. If ya ask me, that is a waste of a lot of woman."

Now rolling his eyes, Kassick huffed out a breath. "Who you kidding? She was a wild cat, Carter. Red was givin' nothin' like us the time of day. That's fer sure."

It would have been amusing to Morrow had the situation not been so dire. "Alright, alright, you two. You two are going to be my guests, till I get further word from the hospital. Let's go in the cell."

Things weren't looking hopeful for Kitty. Her vitals weren't improving. Her breathing remained shallow even with the oxygen. The doctors insisted William and Hilda leave. Visiting hours were over.

It was late when Matt showed back up at the hospital. The doctors gave him the news. Matt tried insisting that the doctor let him stay in the room with Kitty, so she would know he was there, close by. He knew Doc would understand his thinking and he knew Kitty would feel his presence, his love. She needed him. She needed him as much as he needed her. But how could he make them understand?

Kitty lay unconscious in her room, restless, tossing. The room was dark. Over and over in her head, flashes of pictures, faces; Shaw, Kassick, Carter. Then being tossed in the water, struggling, trying to get loose. Screaming for help, praying, wishing for Matt to come and help. If only he knew. If only he knew what was going on and where I am. "Oh, Cowboy, where are you? I need you!" She was still thrashing in the bed, struggling to breathe, panicking. "Cow-boy?"

Slowly the door opened. She heard the footsteps. She started to relax. She could see the large figure. "You're here." She mumbled. Then she felt something come down over her face. She began to fight, kicking and clawing as hard as she could.

Then suddenly, again the door opened and she felt the pressure release and heard a scuffle ensue. Shaw? Matt and Shaw were now fighting blow for blow. Shaw had dressed in a doctor's white jacket and snuck in Kitty's room without being recognized. He had covered her face with a bed pillow, attempting to suffocate her. But he was interrupted when Matt and her doctor entered her room.

Matt had Shaw on the floor pounding him in a rage. Dr. Madison had called for security who now came rushing in, attempting to pull Matt from him.

"Sir, Sir, release him, now. We will arrest you, Sir."

Suddenly Dr. Madison spoke up. "Gentlemen, this is Marshal Dillon. He apprehended this man who was trying to suffocate my patient. This man here is the one you need to remove and arrest. Remove him and deliver him to Constable Morrow."

"Yes, Doctor."

Matt ran his hand through his hair. "Now, I'm not leaving Kitty alone."

"But, Marshal…"

"That wasn't a question. I'm staying with her at all times.

Dr. Madison saw the expression on Matt's face and decided not to argue.

Matt sat close to Kitty and enveloped her in his arms. "You're safe now, Kitty. I'm here." Laying her head on his chest. "I'm right here."

Dodge City, Kansas

Barney ran across Front Street. "Doc!"

Doc frowned as he descended the stairs from his office. "Barney, what in thunder?"

"Doc, it's a wire. It's from the Marshal!"

"Ok, Barney. But must you broadcast it across Front Street?"

"Sorry, Doc, but I thought you'd want to know. It's serious, urgent."

Now reaching to grab the wire from his hand, "Ah, just give it to me!"

Doc started to read then saw, "KITTY ILL, Can you come?"

He knew this was urgent for Matt to ask him to come. He crumbled the paper in his hand. "Barney, find Newly for me, will ya?"

"Sure, Doc."

Doc headed for the train station, purchased a ticket for the next train out to St. Louis. He quickly headed for the Long Branch to let Sam and Festus know what he was planning and that he would contact them as soon as he knew more. Then when Newly showed up, "Newly, I need you to look out after my patients while I'm gone, if you don't mind."

"Doc, what did the Marshal say?"

"All he said is he found Kitty and she was ill and could I come. Not much more. But if he's asking me…"

Nodding, "I understand, Doc. If Marshal Dillon is asking for you…"

All four men looked at one another, all afraid to say what they were thinking.

"I'm leaving on tonight's train." Doc told them.

Fetus and Newly saw Doc off at the train. As Doc took his seat, he sat and looked out the window. The sky was clear. He swiped his mustache with his eyes pooling up. "Aw, Kitty Honey."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.18

The train pulled in to the St. Louis station mid-morning. Doc quickly hailed a carriage, requesting they take him to the hospital. There was no doubt in his mind Matt would have taken Kitty there and found her the best care possible. But he still knew Matt didn't trust too many people, which explained his request for him. This brought a slight smile to his lips.

As they arrived at the front entry, Doc stood looking at the hospital, amazed. He always dreamed of working in a big city hospital with all the modern facilities. Yes, he loved his patients in Dodge City. He knew he was needed there, but with all the advances in medicine… He just shook his head. He was just happy at his age to witness some of the new discoveries that some of the up and coming young doctors had at their disposal.

Now entering, he was scanning the large halls, stopping at a desk, seeing a young woman busy, with her nose deep in a book. Clearing his throat, "Excuse me, Miss." At first she didn't move. "Excuse me, I'm Doctor…"

Before he could finish, she looked up. "Oh! Oh, excuse me, Doctor. I'm so sorry. What can I do for you?"

"As I was saying, I'm Doctor Galen Adams, from Dodge City, Kansas and I'm here to see a patient of mine. I understand she is here, or so I've been told."

"Well, Doctor , if you'll tell me her name, I'll look."

"Well, yes, Kitty Russell. I don't know who is treating her, but she would have been brought in by a Marshal Matt Dillon, I believe. Um, I'm sorry, but I don't have any details."

The young nurse looked in her log. "Yes, yes, Doctor. Miss Russell is on the second floor. She is Dr. Madison's patient. Oh, poor woman. She's in pretty serious condition but when you talk with Dr. Madison he can explain to you all the details. If you go down the hall, there are the stairs."

"Thank you for your help." Doc nodded. As he walked down the hall, he repeated to himself, "Serious condition."

Matt sat at the head of Kitty's bed with her curled up in his arms, when the morning nurse entered. Covering her mouth, to prevent making a sound, inhaling, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ssshhh." Now looking over her shoulder, Doc was standing there, winking at her.

"It's fine."

She started to say, "But this is against…"

Shaking his head, he quickly interjected, "Its fine. I promise, I'll handle this." He led her back out of the room, and moved closer to the bed, walking around and placing a kiss on Kitty's forehead. He could feel she was fevered. "Aw, honey…"

Matt began to still and was now focusing. "Doc?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt, it's me."

"How long you been here?"

"Just got in." He answered. "Matt, what happened? How is she?"

Matt slowly slid out of the bed, and moved over to two chairs by the window. "Ah, Doc, it's a long story."

"Well, damn it, Matt, you brought me all this way and yes of course I'd come to make sure we take care of Kitty and get her better, get her well, bring her home. But, Matt…"

"Well, Doc, you know Kitty came here for business."

"Yeah, and a wedding. So?"

"Well, this Lemp character apparently didn't tell Kitty there were problems such as he had made some bad decisions that caused him to lose money."

"Ok, Matt, what am I missing?"

"I'm getting to that." Matt continued.

"So, Lemp's answer to his problem was to make some deal with a banker named Shaw to bail him out at a price, a rather high price, his daughter. But what Shaw really wanted was to take over the family business control."

"Ok, Matt, I still don't see where this effects Kitty?"

"Hang on, Doc. This Shaw realized Kitty owned a very large portion of Lemp Brewery stock and she overheard what was going on. Hilda, the daughter, also had taken Kitty into her confidence, asking Kitty to help her. She was unhappy about her father using her as a pawn. And well, Doc, you know Kitty."

"Ok, then what?" Doc pushed for more.

"Well, this Shaw decided he had to get rid of Kitty, he kidnapped Kitty. He held her on his boat, down on the river and when he knew I was here in St. Louis, and that the constable was on to him, he had his men tie her up and toss her overboard into the river."

"Good heavens, Matt, what in thunder? Why she couldn't…" He was now covering his face.

She was in the water, for about half an hour, Doc, when I finally got to her, she was barely breathing, cold and bluish-gray. Dr. Madison is worried about pneumonia. He did ask about the surgery you did after she was shot by Bonner. He's concerned about her lungs. Then, last night Shaw snuck in here dressed as a doctor and tried to smother her with a pillow."

"WHAT?" Doc snapped.

"Yeah, but we interrupted him. That's why I'm not leaving her alone."

"Where is he now, Matt?"

"Constable Morrow has him locked up."

"Matt, I'd like to speak to this Dr. Madison. Maybe between both of us…"

"Sure, Doc, anything. Please, you have to help her. Doc, please, I can't lose her. You know that." He now buried his face in his hands. "Please, tell me I wasn't too late, Doc?"

Doc wrapped his arms around the large man he revered as his son. "NO! I refuse to hear that, Matt. I won't hear that."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.19

Doc left the room to find Dr. Madison. His hope was to consult with him and figure what they could do to improve Kitty's situation.

As he walked down the hall towards the lobby, "Ah, Dr. Adams?"

"Why, yes." Doc replied. "And you are?"

Offering his hand, "I'm Dr. Madison. I figured you must be the doctor Marshal Dillon's told me about."

Scrubbing his chin, "Well now, don't you believe everything he's told you."

"Doctor, can I offer you some coffee? And we can discuss Miss Russell's case."

Nodding, "I'd like that." The two walked down the hall and into Madison's office.

Madison poured Doc and himself coffee, handing Doc a cup. "Doctor…"

"Please, call me Galen."

"Ok, Galen and you can call me Harry. I get the distinct impression you have a very close relationship with both Miss Russell and the Marshal."

"Well, Harry, you'd be right. Why, I regard those two as the son and daughter I've never had. I've known Matt and Kitty for over twenty years and seen them both through so much."

Harry Madison watched as Doc talked and could see in his expressions that he spoke from the heart.

"Harry, what is your prognosis? It's just us here."

"Well, Galen, that young lady…" now rubbing his face, "she's surprising me. Being in that river as long as she was and swallowing that water… And the Marshal told me about what she's been through before, the surgery you've had to do. She must be one strong woman. Something is making her fight and hold on."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. She knows Matt's there."

"What?" Madison asked. "But, Galen, Miss Russell has been unconscious."

"That may very well be but I'll guarantee you she knows he's right there with her and she is drawing on his love and strength. Harry, I've see these two pull one another through situations…" Now he just smiled and shook his head, swallowing another mouthful of coffee.

"Galen, there is one thing I'd like to try. It's a method we've tried a few times here in St. Louis. Since she has fluid in her lungs still it might work. I was about to discuss it with the Marshal."

"Well, let's hear it."

"I'd like to try draining the fluid. Placing a tube in the lung and draining the fluid out. Now, usually we get consent from the patient, but since Miss Russell can't give it and the Marshal is not her husband…"

Doc stood up. "I'll give it. I'm her personal physician. I'll give it on her behalf. Kitty would want you to do whatever you have to do. Let's go talk to Matt." The two went to talk to Matt.

Matt was sitting once again enveloping Kitty in his arms. He was talking softly to her. Aw, Honey, you're gonna be alright. Doc's here now. He and Doc Madison will know what to do. Kit Honey, you have to hang on for me, for us." Hugging her tight, "I love you, Honey. I'm so sorry I didn't come with you and sorry we fought about this." He cupped her face in his large hand. "Kit, please. I need you. I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes and tell me what a fool I am. Tell me how I haven't got a grain of sense. Anything! Kitty Russell, I can't lose you. You hear me?"

Just then he heard the door creak open. "Matt, sorry to interrupt. We need to talk to you."

Straightening up, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Matt, Dr. Madison and I want to discuss a procedure that may help Kitty's lungs."

"What kind of procedure?"

"Well, it's a procedure to drain the fluid out, Matt." Madison added.

"Drain it out how?" Matt now looked inquisitively.

"Well, Matt, you leave that up to us doctors but it should help and prevent pneumonia."

"Should? Doc?" He questioned. "Is this safe?"

"Now, Matt, it's a new procedure but if Kitty stays like she is… Son, listen to me."

Madison looked at Doc. "Galen?"

Nodding, "Go on set it up."

"But, Doc…" Matt started.

"Matt, we don't have time to waste. Trust me, Son." Grabbing Matt by both shoulders. "Matt, this procedure, Thoracentesis, is a procedure discovered by a Dr. Davies and Roe and also preformed by Dr. Bowditch of Boston with great success. Matt these doctors have been written up in the medical journal and I trust their work. Matt, when I went back to Baltimore, I saw it done there."

"But, Doc, this is Kitty."

"I know that. Do you think I'd do anything that would take unnecessary chances, if I didn't think this would help her?"

Running his hand through his hair, "Ugh! Oh, of course not, Doc."

"Son, now listen to me and I'll explain it to you, if it will help you understand."

"Alright, Doc, I'm listening."

Madison rushed out of the room. Matt moved back to the bed, cuddling Kitty back in his arms. "Doc, I…"

"I know, Matt. I know. I love her too."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.20

Doctor Madison had arranged for the procedure for Kitty with Doc. Madison had agreed to let Doc assist.

Rejoining Kitty, wanting to reassure her, "Ah, Kit Honey, I wish I could promise you that what this Doc Madison is suggesting is the right answer. But Doc seems to trust him and well, we trust Doc. Kit, Honey, I know you can hear me. Honey, you've fought through so much. I know you can fight through this." Cupping her face in his hands, he placed a tender kiss on her warm lips.

Just then, "Matt, it's time. We need to take her down to the operating room." Doc looked at him. "Matt, I'll be in there with her, you don't have to worry. We'll take good care of Kitty. Trust me."

Nodding, "I trust you, Doc. You know I do." Matt said, running his hands through his hair. As they wheeled her out of the room, he held on to her hand refusing to let go.

Doc met eyes with Matt. "Matt, this is as far as you go."

Slowly he ran his fingers down her hand until the last they touched were the tip of their fingertips.

Kitty's nurse, Mary, suggested that Matt wait in Kitty's room. "Marshal, the procedure shouldn't take long and they will bring her back here."

"Ok. Thank you." As he waited Hilda, William and Claudia showed up.

"Marshal? What? What happened? We heard Louis was arrested. We're so sorry. Constable Morrow didn't say…"

Matt now realized what they were thinking. "No," now looking around, "it's not what you're thinking. He didn't… Kitty's still alive. Doc Madison and Doc Adams took her to the operating room to do a procedure, something called a Thora… ummm, something to clear the fluid from her lungs so she can breathe better and avoid pneumonia."

Hilda exhaled, "Oh, that's good news. Dr. Madison is a wonderful doctor, Marshal, one of the best here in St. Louis."

"Well, Doc Adams is in there with him. I know Kitty would want him in there. She trusts him with her life and so do I. Matt was beginning to get impatient, pacing the floor.

"Marshal, maybe I could get you something to eat?" Hilda asked.

Shaking his head, "No, thanks. I couldn't think of eating." Then he started to smile.

"Did I say something funny?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, I was just thinking, Kitty would find my not being hungry and turning down food as funny."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to tell her about it." Hilda was now smiling. "Well then, at least how about I get us all some coffee?"

"Yes, Dear. Coffee. You do that."

As Hilda went for coffee, William approached Matt. "Marshal, I just want to say how sorry I am. I never meant for Kitty to be involved in any of my problems. She's been such a wonderful business associate and friend to me and my family. And I don't know if I can every find a way to make it up to her."

"Look, Lemp, I know Kitty and I've known Kitty long enough and well enough, she won't hold any of this against you. As for me, I do feel you could have been more honest with her."

"Marshal, yes, you are so right and I regret my actions. I just hope I can rectify all my mistakes."

"Lemp, my first concern now is Kitty."

"Oh, yes, I understand as is mine and ours."

Just then the door opened. Doc held the door open for Hilda carrying cups of coffee.

Matt stared at Doc as he entered. His eyes were tired, shoulders rounded, running his hand through his hair, swiping his mustache. "WELL, DOC?" Matt asked. "How is she?"

Exhaling, "She's resting. It was touch and go."

"But, Doc will she be ok?" He persisted.

"Matt, Kitty is a sick woman. Now it's a wait and see. It's all up to her now."

"Doc, what's that mean?"

"Well, Matt, Kitty's not a young girl anymore. She's been through a lot of trauma over the years. So now it's a matter of her will to fight. We've done all we can."

"Doctor, is there anything we can do?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, young lady." Doc now sat in the chair in Kitty's room, folding his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Everyone, in the room, just looked at one another.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Rescue or Recovery?

PT.21

For the next several hours, they all sat quiet. Doc finally suggested William, Claudia and Hilda go home and get some rest. He assured them if there were any changes he'd get word to them.

Turning to Matt, "Maybe you should try and get some proper rest too." Doc suggested.

Shaking his head, "No, Doc, I'm not leaving her."

"Now, Matt, listen to me. I'm going to say something to you and I want you to listen to me. Everything that could be done for Kitty has been done. I know how much you love her, but making yourself sick isn't going to help her not one bit, not one little bit. And you know Kitty would tell you that herself if she could."

"Doc, I just want her to know I'm here."

Frustrated, rubbing his chin. "You stubborn fool. She knows! Let me tell you something, you big lug. I have watched the two of you for more years then I can count and I have seen the way you two have an uncanny effect on one another. Far be it for me to explain it and it will NEVER be in any medical journals. UGH! But whatever, you two have something special." He started to turn away then turned back. "Let me say this, Marshal, I sure wouldn't want her seeing you looking… Well, have you seen yourself?" Now shaking his head and walking over to the window, saying, "Go on. I'll be here."

After thinking about Doc's words, Matt looked in the mirror and decided to go clean himself up.

Doc stood at the foot of Kitty's bed with sadness in his eyes. "Ah, Kitty Honey, if you can hear me…" He was now hanging his head. He moved to the side of the bed, sitting softly, taking her hand. Rubbing it gently,

with his voice cracking, he spoke to her. "Please, Kitty, come back to me." Tears were now pooling in his eyes. "To us. I know this must be hard for you. You've been through a lot over the years. It hasn't been easy, I know. I've been there with you. But, Honey, I know this is selfish on my part, but I can't lose you."

He gently wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ever since the day you stepped off that stage in Dodge, you made your way into my heart. Oh, I know your heart belongs to that big lug but, Honey, you've been the daughter I've never had and I'm not ready to lose you. Not for another twenty or fifty years. You hear me, young lady? That's your doctor's orders. Oh, and I know you know this, but that big over grown civil servant hasn't left your side. And I'll tell you a secret, he loves you more than you know." Winking at her, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Doc was unaware that Matt stood in the door way. Clearing his throat, Matt spoke softly. "Hey, Doc, thought I heard voices."

Shaking his head, "No, just me. Thought I'd have a word with this, young lady."

"Well, Matt, think I'll get some coffee? Can I get you some?"

"No, Doc. Thanks." Once alone, Matt curled up next to Kitty.

Later, Doc returned. As he entered, he was surprised. Kitty was softly running her hand over Matt's hair, brushing the hair from his face. Quickly he rushed to the side of her bed. "Kit…"

"Ssshhh," she motioned hoarsely, "don't wa… ke him." She was trying to hold back a cough.

"Kitty? How you feeling?"

"Ah, like I…" She was now squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ok, ok, just relax." He began checking he vitals."

"Curly, is he al… right?"

"You two are something else. You're worried about him and he hasn't left this room since you've been here."

"Curly, he looks so tir… ed."

"Don't you worry about Matt."

Just then, Matt began to stir. "Kit?"

"Hel... lo, Cow... boy."

Jumping up, he was excited. "Kit? Kitty!"

"Yeah, it's me." Slightly smiling.

Cupping her face, "Aw, Honey. Doc? She gonna be ok?"

"Well, she seems to be. Her vitals are good and she's worrying about you. Seems normal to me." Scrubbing his face, "I'll leave you to have a minute. I'll let Dr. Madison know you're awake."

Once alone, he scooped her up in his arms. "Ah, Honey."

"Cowboy, I'm sorry. Sorry I put you through all this. Sorry we… argued."

"No, now, Kit, let's not talk about that."

"Matt, how'd you know? How'd you know where I was? I… I was so… so scared."

Hugging her tight, "It's over, Kit."

"Cowboy, when I was locked in that room and then on that boat, I… I knew there was no way… no way to get help and there was no way to let you know where I was and what was happening. So how?"

"Hilda!"

"Hilda?" She repeated.

"Yes, young Hilda. Kit, she wired me and told me you needed me, that you were in trouble. She explained to me what was going on, everything."

"Oh, Matt, thank God. I thought it was all over." Tears were pooling in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see…"

"Kit, ssshhhh, you're alright."

Holding him tight, nodding. "I am now. I am now, Cowboy."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Rescue Or Recovery?

PT.22

Kitty, still in tears, had her arms around Matt when Doc and Dr. Madison returned.

"Well now, sorry to interrupt but I just heard my patient woke up."

Quickly Matt let go, his face flushed.

"Hello, Doctor?"

"Hello, Miss Russell. I am Dr. Harry Madison. You gave me a real challenge."

"Well, I thank you very much, Doctor. Matt and Doc here have told me how hard you and Doc worked to help me and I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's been, well, I'd say a pleasure but I'm not sure that's appropriate. But I will say you are a most beautiful patient."

"Thank you." She said, nodding and smiling.

Madison began checking her vitals. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well, like I've had a long sleep but still a bit tired."

He began listening to her breathing, "Hummmmm. Sounds better. Galen, looks like the Thoracenteses worked."

Scrunching her nose, "The Thora… what?"

Doc chuckled. "Kitty, Honey it's a procedure we did to correct your breathing and remove some fluid from your lungs. It helped prevent pneumonia."

Kitty sat in deep thought, "OHHHHH."

"I'll check on you in a bit. So glad you're feeling better."

Now William and Claudia came to visit. "Oh, Miss Kitty, we're so happy to see you feeling much better."

"Claudia, William. Please, sit."

"Kitty, I wanted the chance to tell you how very sorry I am and how awful I feel."

Waving her hands, closing her eyes. "William… William, please. In no way do I hold you in any way responsible for what happened here."

Inhaling, "That's exactly what the Marshal said you would say."

"OHHHH?" She said raising her brow.

"Yes, I talked with him and tried to explain that I was unaware of Louis' intentions and had no idea what he was up too. He said you would never hold me responsible."

"And Matt's right. Louis Shaw is the one who is responsible although I do wish you had of came to me and told me what was going on, William. We could have come up with another way to handle this."

Matt turned, "Now, Kit. Can't you deal with this later? You're not in any condition…"

"Matt, I'm fine."

"Kitty, you just woke up after having a serious…"

"Matt, please?"

"No! Now, Kitty, listen to me. Lemp, this can wait."

"Kitty, the Marshal is right. William, this can wait." Claudia jumped in.

"Yes, Father." Hilda added from the doorway. "Business can wait. Oh, Miss Kitty, we just heard the wonderful news." Quickly, Hilda hugged her.

"WE?"

"Oh, yes. Miss Kitty, this is Constable Dan Morrow."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." He said reaching to take her hand.

"It's Kitty. Kitty Russell."

Matt, Morrow, William and Claudia all left the room giving Kitty time to talk to Hilda.

"Ah, Miss Kitty. I was so scared but you look wonderful."

"And you're a terrible liar." She said, laughing.

"Just want you to know, Dan has Louis in jail and he is going on trial for kidnapping and attempted murder, besides the conning he tried with Father over the business." Kitty stared at Hilda with a smirk. "Kitty? Something wrong? You not feeling right?"

Still smirking, "Dan, huh?"

"Oh now, Miss Kitty. He's just been looking after me. Making sure I'm safe with all that's been going on. Now dropping her eyes, blushing.

"Uh huh. Just looking after you." Kitty's smirk turned into a smile. "Hilda, I've been around a long time and I'd say the way that young man has of looking at you…"

Inhaling, shaking her head. "Oh now, Miss Kitty. How could you say such a thing?"

"Well, it's natural. You're a beautiful girl. Why wouldn't he?"

"Miss Kitty, can I ask you something, you know, personal like?"

"Ok. What?"

"You and Marshal Dillon. You call one another friends."

"Uh huh. That's right."

"But I've watched him while you've been here and that's… ummmmm. Well, what I mean is, you've known one another for a long time and you do love him, don't you?"

Smiling at Hilda, tilting her head, "Yes. Of course."

"And I know watching him with you… I know he loves you."

Kitty could see her thought wheels turning. "And?"

"Why aren't you two married?"

There it was the infamous question. Rolling her eyes, inhaling, "Well, Hilda, Sweetheart. That 's…"

"Oh now, Miss Kitty, please don't tell me I'm too young to understand."

"No, not that; not what I was going to say. It's just complicated."

Tilting her head, "How so?"

Patting the bed beside her. "Here. Come sit. See, Honey, when I first met Matt I was just about your age."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, about nineteen. I stepped off a stage in Dodge, cold wet and hungry. I walked into a café to get something to eat before hurrying back on that stage when I saw a man across the room. He was the biggest man I ever saw in my life." She now smiled, remembering the thought.

Hilda smiled. "He is big."

"He ate the biggest breakfast I ever saw, as well. He had the bluest eyes. I fell in love with him, I believe, right there. So much so, I decided to stay."

"Wow, you mean you knew, just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. But…"

"But what?" She asked.

"I later found out that big man was married already."

"Oh, no, Miss Kitty!"

"No, now wait, Hilda. Not like you think. He was married, but not to a woman. That big man wore a big badge, a Marshal's badge. He was devoted to that badge and the job and oath that went with it. And Matt's understanding of that was that he didn't feel he had any right to any permanent relationship, wife or children. He felt his life could end at any given moment and thought it unfair to leave behind a widow and or orphans."

"But, Miss Kitty, what about you and how you felt?"

"Oh well. In the beginning…" Now closing her eyes. "It wasn't easy. But I've come to understand and accept it."

Looking at Kitty with sadness in her eyes. "Miss Kitty, that's just…" Then she looked up. "And you still love him?"

Kitty said nothing, just hugged her.

The door opened. "Hey, thought you might want to try eating something?" Matt said.

"Aw, that sounds good."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, that reminds me. I understand the Marshal here doesn't turn down too many meals."

Now laughing aloud. "Not many."

"Well, he actually did."

Then Doc snickered. See Kitty, something can make him stop eating."

"Oh, Curly. you stop.'

After they all left, Matt and Kitty sat alone having coffee.

"Matt, there's only one thing I want after everything that's happened."

He realized she was trying to get out of bed. "Kit? What are you doing?"

"Relax, Cowboy. I'm fine. I just need to get up and moving."

"Kit, just tell me what you need. Anything." With his hands on her waist placing her back on the bed.

"Anything, Cowboy?" Now looking at him with sultry, pouty eyes.

Rolling his eyes, "Now, Kitty Russell, you're not well enough for that just yet."

Bursting into a loud laugh, "Relax, Matt. Although that's real enticing that's not what I had in mind." Now cupping his cheeks. "Cowboy, take me HOME."

"Home?"

"Yes, Matt, home. Please? I want to go home, our home, Dodge. Please Matt?"

He looked in those azure blue eyes, now knowing he could refuse her nothing. Nodding, "Ok, Honey, I'll go talk to Doc and Dr. Madison."

Pulling him in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. It slowly turned into a more passionate kiss.

"Damn it, Woman! You know how to get to me."

Smiling at him. "Is that a fact, Marshal?"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Rescue Or Recovery?

PT.23

Dr. Madison agreed to release Kitty with the understanding she would get a lot of bed rest for the next week. Before she could say a word, Matt, Doc and the Lemp family all promised him she would abide by his rules.

"Well, Doctor, I guess my baby sitters will see I follow your orders." She said, now smiling.

Once back at the Lemp home, William and Claudia saw to it that Kitty was catered to with her every need.

Dan Morrow saw to it that Shaw's trial was scheduled fast, knowing Matt wanted to take Kitty home to Dodge as quick as possible.

The morning of the trial, Matt was hoping Kitty wouldn't have to appear. He didn't want her to have to relive any of what she went through. Standing in Morrow's office, "Dan, is there any way we can…"

"Matt, look, I understand how you feel and I agree. Kitty's been through quite an ordeal. But…"

"Ah, I know, Dan and I know she's gonna insist on being there."

"Matt, from what I've learned about Kitty Russell, she's a strong woman. You don't have to worry about her."

Shaking his head. "No, that's for sure. See ya in court."

Matt, Doc and Kitty made their way into the courthouse, each on her arm.

"Now, Kitty," Doc started, "if at any time you feel like…"

Exhaling, "Now, Curly, stop worrying. I'm fine. You two are like mother hens, I swear."

The three took three seats down in front with the lawyer Dan had introduced them to. "Ah, Marshal, Miss Russell."

Nodding, "Mr. Elliott."

Joseph Elliott was the local district attorney and a good friend of Dan Morrow's.

"Dan has filled me in on what you've been through, Miss Russell, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm doing fine, now."

Just then, the Judge entered. "All rise! Judge Wilbur Jackson presiding!"

For a quick moment, Kitty glanced over, catching Louis Shaw glaring at her. Closing her eyes tightly and gripping Matt's hand, she squeezed it tightly.

Leaning in close, "Kit? You ok?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt, I'll be fine." Exhaling, "I'll be fine."

He could feel her trembling then he noticed Shaw glaring her way.

"Mr. Elliott," Jackson began, "shall we begin?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court. We're here today to show that this man here, Louis Shaw, is guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder."

Shaw quickly stood, screaming, "That's a lie!"

"Order in this court! Counselor, control your client!"

"Yes, Your Honor." Shaw's lawyer turned. "No more outbursts like that!"

"They can't prove any of that. I never touched that woman."

"Quiet, Shaw." He said. "We'll have our chance."

Jackson then asked, "Mr. Elliott, call your first witness."

Elliott looked around the room. Then, "Your Honor, I call William Lemp to the stand." William took the stand and was sworn in. "Now, Mr. Lemp, can you tell the court your connection with Mr. Shaw?"

"We were business associates."

"Were you?"

"Yes, sir. I was having some business difficulty and he offered to help me out. But it turned out he had his own agenda."

"Oh? And will you tell us what that was?"

"Objection, Your Honor, that's hear say." Shaw's lawyer added.

"Your honor, this goes to their association. I promise I will show cause."

"Over ruled. Go on. Proceed, Mr. Lemp."

"Well, he, Lemp was now pointing at Shaw, "put stipulations on his help."

"Like?" Elliott asked.

"I was to allow him to marry my daughter so he'd have access to all the family and business holdings."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes, at the time. But then I realized it was a mistake."

"And how did Miss Russell figure into this?"

"Well, she didn't at first."

"Explain, please."

"Well, see, a few years ago Kitt… Miss Russell, became a shareholder in the family business and I didn't want her to find out we were in trouble. But when she came here to St. Louis she did find out and…"

"And what?" Elliott asked.

"That's when Shaw became enraged. But I never figured he would be so out of control." He now looked in Kitty's direction and mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry."

"Your witness." Elliot nodded at Shaw's lawyer.

Shaw's lawyer, Mister Truitt stood. "Ok now, Mr. Lemp, are you expecting this court to believe that it wasn't you who put into action the kidnapping of Miss Russell and her disappearance? After all, Mr. Shaw is just a mere banker and he does work for you. Does he NOT?"

"NO! I did no such a thing!"

"Is that, no, he doesn't work for you? Or, no, he's not a banker?"

William was flustered. "NO! I didn't plan this."

"That wasn't my question. Please answer the question."

"NO! He doesn't work for me. I'm sorry, he doesn't."

"I do believe if we check the bank records, we'll see they do hold the Lemp family accounts."

"Well, yes the bank does, but…"

"Well then, he does work for you. Your Honor? This man can't even answer a simple question honestly. How is this court to believe any testimony he gives?"

"Mr. Lemp, you may take your seat. Next witness?"

"I call Miss Kitty Russell."

Standing, taking a deep breath, Kitty took the stand.

"Good morning, Miss Russell."

"Good morning."

"Now, Miss Russell, can you try, the best you can, to recall for this court the events of the day you were abducted?"

Inhaling, "Ok. Well, that morning, William, his daughter Hilda and I went to the brewery plant. We had some business there. Hilda had gone into the office. She had gone to check on the books. A few minutes later, she called William away and I stayed on the main floor. I thought I heard William coming back but when I turned, I realized it wasn't him. But that quick, I was hit with something."

"Ok. And then what?"

"Well, I don't know how much time later but I woke in a dark room. I think I was still in the brewery. I could still smell the beer and hear the vats. Then some time later, he showed up." She was now pointing at Shaw. He was telling me how he was going to make sure I was not going to be in the way."

"And what did you figure that to mean, Miss Russell?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Leading."

"Mr. Elliott, rephrase."

"Ok, did he say anything else? Or what happened next?"

"He left right after that, laughing. Then shortly after, two men came dragging me out of there and took me to a boat of some sort. I was blindfolded and tied up. I figured I was in the bottom of the boat. I heard several voices."

"Could you tell who they were?"

"Not all of them but one of them was Louis Shaw. I was sure of that."

"You lie! Who would believe a saloon tramp?"

"Mr. Truitt, control your client!"

Kitty swallowed hard.

"Do you need a minute, Ma'am?" The judge asked.

Shaking her head. "No, thank you."

"Ok, then what happened?"

Squeezing her eyes shut at the memory, "One of the men came to where I was, drug me up to the deck, tied my feet. My arms were already tied and I was still blindfolded. He picked me up and I felt him throwing me into the water." Kitty's breathing became heavier and her chin began to quiver. Matt and Doc could see she was visibly shaken.

"Your witness."

"Miss Russell, you don't live here in St. Louis. Correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you say you're a business woman but in fact you're merely a saloon woman. And you want this court to see you as a respectable woman?"

"Mr. Truitt, is there a question in there somewhere? Or are you just here to try and insult me because if so, that's been tried by better then you."

Matt and Doc covered their snickers.

"Your Honor?"

"Ask your question, Mr. Truitt."

"What is your line of business?"

"I own and run the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City, Kansas."

"And what is your business with William Lemp?"

Exhaling, "At the risk of being repetitive, we're business associates. I own stock in his family business."

"And?"

"And nothing!" She answered with a smirk.

"So, why don't you walk me through these so called events one more time?"

Again, Kitty swallowed hard. Elliott pounded on the desk. "Objection! Your Honor, there is no need. We have all clearly heard the events and Miss Russell doesn't need to relive the devastating nightmare again and again. It's all in her deposition if Mr. Truitt needs to go over it."

"Agreed." Jackson said. Kitty exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You may step down, Miss Russell." Nodding at her.

As she walked down, Doc quickly grabbed her arm. "Ok, young lady, you are going back to bed and NO arguments."

"But, Doc, I… I…"

"You'll find out later what happens here. Look at you. You're trembling. Come on." Taking her and leading her out of the courthouse.

Later, Dan Morrow stopped at the Lemp house to let them know Judge Jackson had made his decision. Shaw was found guilty. One count on kidnapping, one count attempted murder and then several counts of fraud. It turned out, after Dan did some investigating, William wasn't the only person Shaw had conned. He was looking at not seeing the light of day for a long time.

Dan also took advantage of this being a good way to see Hilda.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Rescue or Recovery?

Conclusion

PT.24

Kitty, finding she couldn't sleep, made her way down to the library. Pouring herself a brandy, as she turned to sit in a chair. "Well, I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"Oh, William, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"No, I should have said something. Please sit. Tell me what's keeping you up. I thought you'd sleep very well knowing Shaw won't be… well…"

"Oh, William, it's not that."

"Come now, Kitty, tell me what's on your mind."

"Actually, I was thinking about you, the business and what to do about…"

"Oh now, wait a minute, Kitty. This isn't anything for you to be concerned about."

Raising her brow, "But, William, it is. The last I checked, I still have holdings in Lemp Breweries, don't I? So if we put our heads together, we can correct this problem."

"Kitty, I can't let you…"

Stopping him in mid-sentence. "Who said anything about letting me? This is my decision and my mind is made up. When I get back to Dodge, I'll have papers drawn up and send them to you. I am anxious to get home to Dodge. I do need to get back to the Long Branch."

Over the next few days, Matt, Kitty and Doc spent time letting Hilda show them around. She wanted to impress them with how much she had learned about the family business, Kitty mainly.

Then Matt made arrangements for the three to return home as promised. Doc figured Kitty was now strong enough for the travel.

Kitty sat packing. Hilda knocked, entering her room. "Miss Kitty?"

"Come in, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I do wish you didn't have to go so soon."

Smiling, "Hilda, I'm afraid I do. I have a business that I need to get back to myself and I'm sure it won't be long before I see you again." She now winked at her. "I'll be expecting some good news in the not so far future."

Smiling at her, "Oh now, Miss Kitty. Please."

"And besides, you could always come and visit me in Dodge City."

"Yes, yes that sounds like a wonderful idea. Plan on it." The two hugged.

"Kitty, Doc and I are all ready." Matt said as he entered, looking around the room.

"Ok, Matt, I'm all packed."

Scrunching his face, "Kit? All this?"

Tilting her head, "Yeah, all this."

He just shook his head. "Women!" Kitty and Hilda broke into laughter.

They all said their goodbyes at the train station then boarded. As they sat, Doc sat across from Matt and Kitty. "Now, Kitty honey, if you feel like you need anything…"

"Now, Curly, I'm fine. Really. Will you stop hovering?"

Once they began their journey, Doc decided to read. Matt slouched down, tilted his hat covering his face and Kitty curled up using Matt's shoulder to make herself comfortable, falling off into a sound sleep. Doc had sent off a wire letting Festus, Newly and Sam know of their return. They were so excited to finally have their friends home and know that they had found Kitty and she was safe and sound.

Dodge City Train Depot

Sam was going through his normal morning ritual sweeping out the Long Branch. Mister Jonas was opening up the general store. Mister Temple wheeled his squeaky milk cart down the center of Front Street.

Festus was walking down Front Street whistling, waiting for the post office to open. You could hear the jingle of his spurs. He seriously missed his routine banter with Doc, morning coffee with Matt and morning chats with Miz Kitty. It was like someone cut a hole in his belly. His family was missing.

Suddenly, the sound of the train whistle! His eyes popped. THE TRAIN! Matthew, Miz Kitty, Doc! Now running for the depot, yelling, "Newly! Newly! Sam!"

Coming out of his shop, "Festus, what's wrong? What is it?"

"They're here! Matthew, Miz Kitty and Doc, they're here!" Newly just smiled. He knew how much Festus missed them all, they all did. When the train pulled in and passengers departed, Festus was anxiously waiting.

First off was Doc. "Doc? Doc, ya ol' scudder!" Festus began to grab him in a tight hold.

"Let go of me! Are you crazy?"

Then Matt stepped out. "Ah, Matthew." He grabbed Matt's hand, shaking it so fast and so hard.

Shaking his head, "Ok, ok, Festus, can I have my hand back, please?"

The he spotted Kitty. His eyes teared up. "Mizzzz Kit-ty! If'n you ain't a plum de sight fer sore eye balls." He said, grabbing her around her waist and spinning her.

"Ah, Festus." Patting his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miz Kitty, jest got me all so excited ta have ya home."

"And it's good to be home. I've missed you all so much."

"Ok, ok now, Kitty, I still want you to take it easy. Let's get you home."

"Oh, Miz Kitty, I'll git your bags and things." Festus offered. "Don'cha fret none."

"Thanks, Festus."

Entering the Long Branch, Kitty was overwhelmed. Looking at Sam, all she could say was, "OHHH, Sam!" Wrapping her arm around her loyal friend and employee, hugging him tight.

"Its all right, Miss Kitty. Everything here is fine. The girls and I handled everything just fine."

"Oh, Sam, I wasn't worried. I never worry about you. Of course, you always take care of things for me. What would I do without you?" She was now cupping his cheek.

Sam and the girls had planned a small celebration to welcome her home.

Two weeks later, Matt surprised Kitty with a quiet picnic down by Spring Creek with Ma Smally's help. She put together a basket of fried chicken, potato salad, peach pie and Matt chilled a bottle of champagne in the creek.

It was a beautiful afternoon. They lay together on the blanket, laughing, talking. Matt tried fishing then he suggested a swim.

"Ah, Cowboy, I think I'll skip swimming for a while if you don't mind." Smiling at him.

"Now, Kitty, I'm right here. It's not exactly the same thing, ya know." He convinced her to slip into the water with him. Holding her close, "I won't let you go, I promise."

After a short swim and play, he gently carried her to the blanket, placing her softly down, wrapping the two as they became entwined in an intimate dance of passionate love.

Lying in the afterglow, "Cowboy?"

"Huh?" Matt mumbled, brushing strands off her face.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming after me."

"Ah, Kitty, I will always come after you whenever you need me."

"Well, I was just thinking that this could have turned out one of two ways."

Crinkling his nose, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you coming to St. Louis could have been you coming for a rescue or a recovery."

Squeezing her tightly to him at the thought. Well, Kitty, then that makes several people I know that are very grateful it turned out like it did. A Rescue!"

FINI

OR WAS IT?


End file.
